Vivo de ti
by saramandyester
Summary: YAOI! Los chicos inazuma son poseedores de unos extraños superpoderes que les servirán para salvar al mundo que conocemos de catástrofes que serán causadas por "los K"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! traemos un fic de fudo x kido EMPEZADO por mi (sara), espero que les guste**

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** TIENE LEMON **(En este caitulo no, pero puede que en los ultimos_)

**Bueno... ya no molesto mas, e aqui ¡TACHAN... EL FIC!**

* * *

><p>Era una noche nublada, hacia mucho frio en las calles, en las cuales solo se podian oir ruidos de animales abandonados y de pandillas de gamberros haciendo hogueras en los callejones.<p>

La primavera estaba recien comenzada, esta epoca donde la naturaleza se comvierte en el puente entre lo terrenal y aquel sentimiento que evita la destruccion de este mundo... entonces por que hay tanta trizteza y soledad?. Este es el caso de un adolescente llamado Yuuto Kidou, que comienza a formarse en el irrevelante mundo de los adultos tal asi, que su confusion le ha llevado a conocer, probar venenos impacientes, cuales fuesen inventados por el humano.

Una vida cruel llena de dolor y sufrimiento intentar relacionarse con los demas a su alrededor, una tarde caminando sin rumbo creando vacios pensamientos tropezo con un - joven, el cual cayo al suelo al igual que l.

-E-estas bien?- Pregunto el chico con algo de preocupacion -Ahh... eres tu, entonces no importa

-Haber si miras por donde vas Fudou-san!

-Mira quien fue a hablar- Dijo el semi-rapado con una sonrisa sarcastica -Por cierto, Que haces por qui a estas horas?

-No te incumbe- Dijo secamente el de goggles -Ademas, ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que haga o donde este... y desde cuando?

-Yo que tu tendria cuidado al ir solo por estas calles, son peligrosas, y mas a estas horas de la noche, aunque a mi como si te violan -Dijo el semi-rapado con su tipica sonrisa

-Gracias por el comentario- Dijo sarcastico el de goggles

El de goggles miro su reloj de pulsera y se percato de que era muy tarde y que debia estar en casa

-Se me hace tarde, adios Fudou-san

El semi-rapado continuo su camino sin mirar atras y el de goggles no hizo mas que alejarse de ahi

Despues de una semana, el de goggles seguia pensando en lo que ocurrio en los otros dias, aquel joven semi-rapado le habia echo sentir una sensacion en el pecho, y ni siquiera lo sabia, penso que solo era el estres de los examenes, o eso creia, asi que dejo de preocuparse por ello

Pasado un tiempo su estado iba de mal en peor; se sentia asfixiado con tantos examenes y entrenamiento, despues de todo vivir no era algo que le hiciera feliz ni mucho meno

Unos dias despues, el entrenador les dio el dia libre, asi que podia hacer lo que quisiera

Era de noche, y el de goggles iba camino a casa, pero entonces, ocurrio lo inesperado...

Un grupo de adolescentes estaban en el callejon por donde pasaba el de goggles para llegar a su casa

-Hey colegas, ¿no creeis que el area se ha puesto un poco caliente?- Al decir eso uno de la pandilla, todos los demas miraron al de goggles y sonrieron

El de goggles los miro de reojo un poco asustado y acelero el paso, pero uno de la pandilla se interpuso en su trayecto y lo acorralaron

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA...<em>**

**Bueno.. que les ha parecido, en mi opinion no esta tan mal, pero claro, mi opinion aqui no cuenta, la vuestra si**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS =D**

_**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO...!**

**Gracias por esperar, siento haberme retrasado, esque estaba en una pesada y estresante semana de examenes de recuperacion**

**Bueno... aque traigo la conti, espero que os guste (ademas, os vais a llevar una gran sorpresa ;D)**

* * *

><p>El de las rastas los miro de reojo un poco asustado y acelero el paso, pero uno de los pandilleros se interpuso en su trayecto y lo acorralaron<p>

-¿Por que tienes tanta prisa monada? -Dijo Ichiro (el jefe) con una sonrisa seductora

El de goggles lo ignoro e intento pasar por el lateral, pero el msmo chico lo agarro fuertemente de la muñeca

-!Hayy... Sueltame, m-me lastimas!- El de goggles intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero contra mas fuerza aportaba, mas daño le hacia

-No seas amargado, ven con nosotros, te divertiras- Dijo Ichiro cerca del oido del de goggles

-¡N-no quiero, sueltame ahora misomo o t-te arrepentiras! -El jefe lo solto brutalmente, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-Vaya, vaya... parece que tenemos un chico reboltoso, eso me gusta...

-¿Que os parece si "jugamos" un poquito con el? -Dijo Desouta (el hermano menor de Ichiro), el cual estaba acercandose al de las rastas, intimidandolo

En un rapido movimiento, 2 de la pandilla (Satoshi y Jin) agarraron al de goggles por los brazos, dejandolo completamente inmovilizado

-¿Estas listo, niñito?- Ichiro cojio al de goggles por el menton para besarlo pero...

El semi-rapado paso por alli por casualidad y observo la situacion

-¡He dicho q-que me dejeis en paz! -Al de goggles se le iluminaron los ojos, e inconsientemente, se safo del agarre de los dos pandilleros y desato una ventisca violenta, la cual arraso a toda la pandilla

El semi-rapado, que lo vio todo, se quedo boquiabierto, y despues sonrio con su tipica sonrisa

El de goggles, quien tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrio lentamente, encontrandose de frente con el semi-rapado, el cual lo asusto

-Tranquilo... que soy yo idiota

-¿Q-que paso...?

-Aventaste a esos tipos por los aires

-¿Q-que, Yo? ¿imposible... c-como?

-Si vienes conmigo te lo explicare todo

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**Siento que haya sido tan corto, lesprometo que el proximo sera mas largo.**

**DEJEN REVIEVS PLISS =D**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡BUENAS A TODS!

Bueno... aqui traigo la conti y como os prometi, e tardado menos que la otra vez

Espero que os guste

Titulo: NOCHE EN CASA DE AKIO FUDOU

* * *

><p>-Si vienes conmigo te lo explicare todo<p>

El semi-rapado lo llevo a su casa

-Es muy tarde, deberia de estar en mi casa -Dijo el de goggles mientras entraba en la casa del semi-rapado

-No te preocupes, llamaremos a tu padre y le diras que te quedas a dormir en mi casa...

-Fudou-san... ¿de verdad eres tu? -Dijo ironicamente

-dejame acabar... le diras que te quedas a dormir, mañana te explico y te enseño todo con relacion a lo que paso y despues te largas...¿OK?

-Vale, vale...

El semi-rapado lo llevo hasta su habitacion

-Tu dormiras en mi cama, yo duermo en el salon

El de goggles retrocedio unos pasos algo asustado

-¿S-seguro q-que eres tu?

El semi rapado fruncio el ceño

-¡Me estas sacando de quicio, si prefieres dormir en el suelo solo dimelo!

-T-tranquilo, tranquilo

El semi-rapado abrio la puerta de la habitacion y, antes de salir por esta...

-Mañanta te despertare a las 7 am, asi que mas te vale dormirte rapido- Dijo secamente el semi-rapado

-Esta bien...

Despues cerro la puerta de la habitacion tras de si

El de goggles llamo a su padre por telefono y le dijo que se quedaria en casa de un amigo y que no se preocupara

Se recosto en la cama del semi-rapado boca arriba y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido

-((Haber... voy a reflexionar... me acuerdo que pase por al lado de unos pandilleros, me acorralaron, uno queria besarme y entonces... y entonces...))

El de goggles se incorporo de golpe mientras se despeinaba... estaba muy frustado

-¡AAAAAHHH... por que no me puedo acordar!

El semi-rapado, que se encontraba casi dormido en el sillon del salon, se quejo

-¡Deja de gritar o duermes en la alfombra de la entrada!-Grito desde donde estaba

-No he gritado...

La noche paso... eran como las 9 am, cuando el de goggles abrio los ojos

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

¿Que tal, les gusto? A pesar de que no me ha salido muy bien espero que si

Bueno, si les gusto aganmelo saber vale, por que cuanto mas comentarios haya, mas motivada y animada estoy para continuar el fic ;p

Bueno, me despido

¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! =D

NOS LEEMOS!


	4. Chapter 4

YA ESTOY AQUI PARA MOLESTAR XD

Aqui traigo el capitulo cuatro, espero que os guste

Ah, casi se me olvida, los que no entendieron el porque de que fudou se desperto a las 9 am cuando dijo que despertaria a kidou a las 7 am, lo entendera en este capitulo

Gracias por vuestra atrencion, empieza el fic 

* * *

><p>Titulo: LA VIEJA CASA ABANDONADA<p>

La noche paso... eran como las 9 am, cuando el de goggles abrio los ojos

El de goggles bajo las escaleras y se dirijio al salon, en el cual encontro a un semi-rapado roncando como un cerdo

El de goggles tenia miedo de despertarlo, despues de todo, todos saben como es el caracter de Akio Fudou normalmente, asi que no queria ni imaginarse de como se pondria si lo despertaran... pero aun cosciente de que probablemente no saldria ileso de la casa del semi-rapado, lo meneo un poco para despertarlo

-Fudou-san...- Susurro

El de goggles hizo varios intentos, pero no hubo resultados, asi que tuvo que improvisar

Fue a la cocina y lleno un vaso de agua helada y regreso al salon, se arrodillo frente al semi-rapado y, con algo de miedo, avento el agua del vaso en el rostro del semi-rapado, lo que provoco que el nombrado se despertara e incorporara de golpe

-¡¿Que, como, cuando, por que?- Dijo el semi-rapado algo exaltado

El semi-rapado se hizo conciente de lo que le hizo el de goggles, el cual queria huir, pero sus piernas no le respondian

-¡TU...!

-¡L-lo siento, era la u-unica forma d-de despertarte!

El semi-rapado estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se controlo y respiro profundo

-¿Por que me has despertado? -El semi-rapado temia una venita en la sien

-Por que dijiste que me TU me ibas a despertar a las 7 am

-¿Y que hora es?

-Las 9 am

-¡¿Q-QUEEE...?

El semi-rapado se incorporo de golpe, corrio hacia la habitacion seguido por el de goggles y alli empezo a desnudarse

-¡¿Q-que haces...? pervertido!- El de goggles, sonrojado, se cubrio los ojos

-¡Pues no mires idiota!

El semi-rapado se termino de vestir, agarro al de goggles de la mano y bajaron rapidamente las escaleras

-¿A donde vamos?

-Ya lo veras -Dijo el semi-rapado sin parar de caminar

Salieron de la casa y el semi-rapado saco su moto del garaje y monto en esta

-Sube- Dijo secamente el semi-rapado

El de goggles obedecio y una vez subido, se agarro a la cintura del-semi rapado

-Agarrate fuerte, esta moto es muy rapida

El de goggles se aferro fuertemente al semi-rapado, el cual puso en marcha la moto

Paso unos 10 minutos antes de que llegaran a una casa vieja y abandonada, en la cual parecia que habitaran fantasmas

El semi-rapado aparca la moto y se baja de esta junto al de goggles 

* * *

><p>CONTUNUARA...<p>

Espero que esta vez si lo hubieran enttendido =)

Si les gusto, por favor, haganmelo saber

NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLA A TODS!

Siento haberme retrasado tanto, la consecuencia es que llevo cinco dias seguidos con la misma pesadilla, a causa de ello no duermo u_u

Bueno... aqui traigo la conti... disfutenla

TItulo: ¿EL POSEEDOR DEL VIENTO?

* * *

><p>-Exacto señor, es el poseedor del viento<p>

-Pero su antepasado murio en la batalla, no llego a tener descendientes

-Al parecer si los tuvo señor

El jefe se levanto del sillon y se acerco al de goggles, y lo miro de pies a cabeza

-¿Como te llamas joven?

-Ehh... Yu-Yuuto Kidou

-Asi que Kidou... yo soy el jefe del cualter de los elementos, me llamo Michiya Kudou

-...- El de goggles no sabia que decir

-Fudou supongo que le habras explicado lo basico

-Por supuesto señor

-Bien... puedes retirarte, yo tengo que hablar con Kidou

-Si señor

El semi-rapado hizo reverencia y salio de la sala

-Kidou acompañame, voy a enseñarte todo

-Vale

El jefe salio de la sala seguido por el de goggles y caminaron todo el cuartel

El de goggles estaba muy impresionado con el lugar, pero aun no entendia el por que de su presencia alli, el no tenia nada que ver

-Ya es muy tarde, mañana vienes a las 8 am y te presento a tus compañeros

-¡P-pero a esa hora yo deberia de estar en la escuela!

-Todos los poseedores de los elementos estudian ahora en nuestro centro, incluso Fudou

-No es posible, yo veo a Fudou en la escuela todos los dias

-El Fudou que ves alli no es el verdadero, es solo un clon

-¡¿U-un c-clon?- El de goggles se asusto mucho por el comentario de su ahora jefe

-Si, y a ti tambien te crearemos uno para que te sustituya en la escuela.

-¿Pero por que es necesario el clon?

-Imagina que hay un peligro o nos atacan mientras todos estan en clase, no habrian nadie quien pudiera defender, y no puede saber nadie sobre la existencia de vuestro "poderes especiales"

-Ya entiendo, entonces vale

-Bien... y casi se me olvida, dale a tu padre esto- El jefe le extenido un papel

-¿Que es?- El de goggles tomo el papel y lo leyo

-Es un contrato, es para autorizar que a partir de hoy viviras aqui

-¿Como una concentracion?

-Exacto- El jefe miro el reloj -te guiare hasta a salida, ya es tarde

Cuando llegaron a la salida se detuvieron

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde estan las entradas?

-Solo la que vi hoy

-Bien... ¿y sabes como se hace para entrar?

-Observe a Fudou mientras lo hacia, creo que podre hacerlo

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana

El de goggles se retiro del lugar

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo un poco mas largo

Si les gusto digamenlo vale

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Chapter 6

¡KONICHI-WAAAAAA...!

Siento haber tardado tanto, esta vez no tengo excusa xp

Para compensaros he unido 2 capitulos, asi sera mas largo

Espero que lo disfruten 

* * *

><p>Titulo: EL SUPERTRAJE <p>

El de goggles se retiro del lugar por la entrada de la casa abandonada

Cuando llego al marchitado jardin se percato de que el semi-rapado no estaba esperandole

-Genial- Dijo sarcastico -Tendre que irme a pie

Despues de un largo camino, al fin localizo su casa

Entro en esta, se ducho y fue hacia su habitacion, pero no contaba con lo que se econtraria alli, o mejor dicho, con quien

-¡F-Fudou-san!

-Vine a preguntarte de que te hablo el jefe y otra cosa mas

-Pues solo me enseño el lugar y me dio un contrato

-Vale, recuerda darselo a tu padre

-Ya lo se, y que era la "Otra cosa"

-¿Hay alguien en la casa?

-No, estoy solo

-Bien... entonces si puedo enseñartelo- Tras el comentario del semi-rapado, el de goggles penso que eso tenia un doble sentido, lo que provoco que se sonrojara levemente

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No n-nada- El semi-rapado estaba confuso por la actitud del de goggles, pero lo paso por alto

El semi-rapado se descolgo la mochila del hombro y saco algo, lo cual sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se giraba hacia el de goggles

-¿Que es eso?- El semi-rapado extendio la tela que tenia entre brazos

-Es tu traje

-¿Traje?

-Si, cualquier superheroe que se precie necesita su propio traje

-Pero yo no soy un superheroe

-Si tienes superpoderes

-...- El de goggles no contesto

Cogio el traje, lo desdoblo y lo observo

-Te gusta- El de goggles se miro al espejo y puso el traje delante suya

-No esta mal

-¿Por que no te lo pruebas?

-De acuerdo

El de goggles miraba al semi-rapado fijamente, el cual estaba sentado sobre la cama del de goggles

-¿Que ocurre?

-A que esperas para salir de la habitacion

El semi-rapado cayo al suelo estilo anime

-¡Pero si ambos somos chicos!

-Me da igual, sal de la habitacion

-Vale, vale- El semi-rapado salio a regañadientes de la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el de goggles dio paso al semi-rapado a la habitacion

-¿Que tal me queda?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Intentare dibujar el traje y lo subire a internet, cuando lo acabe claro**

-Si fueras otra persona te quedaria bien, pero como eres el idiota que tanto odio- El de goggles ignoro el comentario del semi-rapado

-Y que tiene de especial este traje

-Pues, al igual que todos los que lo tienen, resiste a arañazos golpes y mas, es termico y viseversa, se adapta al cuerpo, es comodo y unas cuantas habilidades mas

-¿En serio?

-Pero lo que mas me gusta a mi, es que te marca mucho el cuerpo- Susurro el semi-rapado

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Eh... no nada- Mintio

La actitud de su acompañante extraño un poco al de goggles, pero no le presto importancia

-¿Y que se debe aprender para ser un superheroe?

-Pues antes de nada tienes que aprender a volar

-¡¿V-volar...? Bueno, me enseñaras ¿no?

-No

-¡¿Que... por que no?

-Porque solo el poseedor del viento puede volar

-Tiene logica, pero... como voy a aprender si nadie me enseña

-Te dire lo que diria el jefe "Cuando llegue el momento sabras volar"- Dijo esto ultimo el semi-rapado con voz burlona

-No me sirve de mucho

-Pues te buscas la vida- Dijo friamente el semi-rapado -Y quitate ya el traje, que como te vea tu padre estas apañado

De repente oyeron que se habria una puerta en la casa

-Ya llegue, ¿hijo, estas aqui?

-¡Quitate el traje rapido!

-Primero sal de la habitacion

-¡Da igual, apurate!

-O sales o no me cambio

-Esta bien pero date prisa- El semi-rapado salio como una bala de la habitacion

Pasaron 2 minutos cuando el de goggles aviso al semi-rapado

-Ya estoy listo

-Hijo, ven un momento, tengo algo que decirte

-En seguida estoy alli- Grito el de goggles desde su habitacion -Fudou-san, esperame aqui, vuelvo en seguida

-De acuerdo 

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Hasta aqui el capi, mañana subo la conti por que ya la tengo escrita

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOO...!

El amor es como un laberinto, porque, sin darte cuenta, ya estas perdido


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLAAA!

Gomen nasai por no subirlo ayer, pero mi horrible sentido del tiempo es pesimo, crei que lo subi ayer ;p

Bueno... ¡gracias por espperar y disfrutad de la conti!

* * *

><p>Titulo: KIDOU'S POV<p>

-De acuerdo

POV KIDOU

Baje rapidamente las escaleras y entre en el salon, donde se encontraba mi padre

-¿Que es lo que querias decirme padre?

-Veras, un amigo tiene una despedida de soltero en Hokkaido, asi que vas a quedarte solo unas semanas vale

-¿Que? P-pero padre, esta semana es mi cumpleaños ¿y no vas a estar en casa?- Estaba apenado, no queria quedarme solo en mi dia, por que seguro que mis amigos no se acordaran

-Lo siento, te llamare para felicitarte, te lo prometo

-... Esta bien

-Montare en el metro mañana, el mayordomo y las sirvientas van a estar a cargo de ti a partir de dicho dia

-Si

Mi padre iba a salir por la puerta, pero entonces recorde que tenia que enseñarle el contrato

-Espera padre

-¿Que ocurre?

Sace el contrato de mi bolsillo y lo desdoble

-Toma

-¿Que es?- Mi padre lo leyo y entonces, una especie de laser color rojo emitido por el papel le apunto a la frente, el cual, a los pocos segundos, desapadecio

Yo me quede mirando sin decir nada, pense que eso tendria que pasar, y entonces mi padre hizo el primer movimiento

-De acuerdo, te autorizo para realizar esa actividad

Me quedE sorprendido, yo esperaba una respuesta como "Ni hablar" o "Es muy peligroso"

-Padre, con tu permiso me retiro- Sali de la sala y entre en la habitacion

En la habitacion se encontraba mi compañero, el cual estaba mas raro de lo normal

-¿Fudou-san ocurre algo?- Le pregunte, entonces, parecia que no sse encontraba bien

-Eh... N-no, no es n-ada jejejeje...- Ensegudia note su nerviosismo

-No me mientas

-Te juro que no es nada

-... Bueno, vale... si tu lo dices

FIN KIDOU'S POV

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Espero que les haya ustado


	8. Chapter 8

¡DE NUEVO, TRAIGO LA CONTIII ^^!

Tengo que decir que a partir de ahora subire una conti a la semana, es que sino no me va a dar tiempo ha terminar la tarea, ¡se me acumula todo!

Gracias por sucomprension

Titulo: FUDOU'S POV

* * *

><p><em>FIN KIDOU'S POV<em>

_FUDOU'S POV_

Mi compañero salio de la habitacion porque su padre lo llamo, entonces yo me quede en su habitacion, esperando a que llegara

-¿Por que tardara tanto?- Me pregunte mientras me impacientaba

Me acoste en su cama, cerre los ojos y reflexione durante un rato

-Ultimamente soy muy bueno y amable con Kidou, no me lo explico, por mas que quiero hecerle sufrir no puedo, hay algo que me lo impide

Me puse de costado y agarre la almoada con mi mano izquierda

-Hace mas de cuatro dias que no le hecho enfadar, ahora mismo quisiera insultarlo, humillarlo, golpearlo, besarlo... asi aprenderia a no creerse mejor que yo...

Me quede unos segundos callado, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que mencione anteriormente

-¡¿P-pero que digo...? ¡Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza!

Me incorpore y observe la habitacion en la que me encontraba, pero algo me llamo la atencion, se trataba de una vieja revista de futbol que habia sobre el escritorio

-Tsk... ¿por que no tirara Kidou esta revista? esta echa un desastre

Deje de observar la revista y segui caminando por la habitacion hasta llegar a una vitrina com diversos trofeos

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, me tropece y, para no caer, tube que apoyarme en la vitrina, lo cual hizo que algunos de los trofeos se cayeran, pero consegui agarrarlos

-Ha faltado poco- Suspire aliviado

Entonces, un trofeo mas cayo de la vitrina, pero este no me dio tiempo a agarrarlo, por lo que cayo al suelo, romiendose

-Oh-oohhh... ¿y ahora que hago...? -Mi cara empalidecio de repente

Corri desesperado en circulos por toda la habitacion, pensando en como podria arreglar el trofeo que destroce

-¡Lo tengo!- De pronto, escucho los pasos de alguien subir las escaleras, lo cual provoco que me estresara mas

Me puse de rodillas frente al obsoleto trofeo, cogi trozo por trozo a una velocidad que hasta a mi me parecio imprecionante y los escondi bajo la gran alfombra que se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion

-Supongo que asi estara bien- Me limpie el sudor con el puño

De repente escuche que estaban girando el pomo de la puerta, entonces me incorpore rapidamente y, a la velocidad del rayo, me sente sobre la cama, disimulando que no me habia movido de alli

Mi compañero entro por la puerta y se dirijio hacia mi, pero me miraba un poco extrañado

-¿Fudou-san ocurre algo?- Me pregunto, entonces un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda

-Eh... N-no, no es n-ada jejejeje...- Me puse nervioso notablemente

-No me mientas

-Te juro que no es nada

-... Bueno, vale... si tu lo dices- No parecio muy comvencido

_FIN FUDOU´S POV_

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Recuerden que a partir de ahora subire las contis semanalmente

Espero que no les moleste...

¡NOS LEEMOOOS!


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA !

Para empezar...

¡Gomen nasai... perdon por haberos hecho esperar tanto pero me equivoque, y en vez de poner cada 2 semanas puse 1... ya lo se, soy una despistada ¬¬!

Bueno, a causa de eso he hecho un capi muuuuuy largo (por lo menos mas que los otros XD)

Y una cosa mas, ¡A partir del proximo capi yo, Sara, sere ayudada en este fic por mandy, ester y, a lo mejor mas adelante inuco!

Eso es todo, disfruten el capi ^^

* * *

>Titulo: TODA UNA NOCHE EN CASA DE KIDOU<p>-... Bueno, vale... si tu lo dices<p>

_FIN FUDOU'S POV  
><em>  
>-Por cierto, ¿le diste el contrato a tu padre?- Cambió de tema<p>

-Si, no sospecho nada

-Buen trabajo

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Si por favor... estoy hambriento

-De acuerdo

El semi-rapado se recosto en la cama del de goggles, mientras que este fue ha buscar el tentempié

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el de goggles entro por la puerta con una bandela, la cual sostenia unas bebidas y pasteles

-Aqui tienes- El de goggles le dio la bebida al semi-rapado y este, sin decir nada, se lo empezo a beber

Poco despues gotas de agua empezaron a caer, formando asi una fuerte lluvia en el paisaje que se encontraba tras la ventana

-Vaya, esta lloviendo- El de goggles se incorporo y se asomo a la ventana

-No me sorprende, dijeron en el telediario que tendremos 2 semanas de lluvia

-... Que lastima... por cierto, con la lluvia tan fuerte que cae no puedes ir a tu casa

-Bueno, si no te importa que pase la noche aqui- El semi-rapado se acabo el zumo y dejo el recipiente sobre la mesita

-No es que me importe, el problema es que la habitacion de invitados no esta muy limpia, y los criados no vienen hasta mañana

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que compartir cuarto

-Por mi no hay problema

-De acuerdo entonces

El tiempo transcurrio, mientras, ellos se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez para pasar el rato

-Te volvi a ganar- El de goggles sonrio victorioso

-No vale, tu estas acostumbrado a jugar a esto- Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-O a lo mejor es que soy mas inteligente que tu

-En tus sueños quizas

Ambos se dedicaron una desafiante sonrisa

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vemos una pelicula?

-Por mi no hay problema, pero solo si es una peicula de terror- Comento con una sonrisa burlona

-De acuerdo- Contesto decidido para no dejarse intimidar.

-Entonces esta decidido- El semi-rapado se acerco a una estanteria, la cual estaba repleta de DVD, y empezo a buscar alguna que le interesara

Este, conforme los iba viendo, los iba aventando al azar por toda la habitacion

-Tienes muchas peliculas y y no hay ninguna que valga la pena, como este... aprendiendo a hacer ecuaciones... jajaja...

-eso era de cuando era pequeño, a demas, fue regalado- El de goggles, sonrojado, que arranco al semi-rapado el CD que tenia en las manos

-Eso si que seria increible, porque segun la caja esto salio el año pasado- Comento en voz baja, pero no quiso seguir con ese tema, le estaba empezando a dar pena

-Bueno... ¿entonces te decides?- Comento un poco molesto

-Mmmm... ¿Cual me recomiendas?

-Ahh... pues... ¿que tal esta?- el de goggles saco de la estanteria una caja de CD y se la enseño al semi-rapado

-... de acuerdo

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitacion y, mientras que el de goggles entraba en el salon y encedia el reproductor de DVDs, el semi-rapado fue a la cocina a coger algun tentempie

_FUDOU'S POV  
><em>  
>Entre en la cocina y me quede asombrado, ¿como era posible que esta cocina solo fuera para dos personas?<p>

-Bueno... piensa Akio, ¿si tu fueras el idiota de Kidou donde guardarias la comida?, ¡claro... en la nevera!

Me acerque a la nevera y la abri, en ella encontre diversos alimentos, asi que opte por coger un gran bote de helado de choloclate con almendras y, del cajon de los cubiertos cogi un par de chicharas grandes

Sali de la cocina, deseando probar el helado, y entre en el salon, en el cual se encontraba kidou

Pero casi dejo caer el bote que llevaba en mis manos al ver la gigantesca pantalla plana que cubria casi toda la pared de la sala

_FIN FUDOU'S POV  
><em>  
>-Fudou-san, ¿has encontrado algo?- Cambio el semblante al ver a Fudou con la boca abierta -¿Que te ocurre?<p>

-¿Eh? no nada... aqui traigo un helado y las cucharas- Se las mostro todabia algo sorprendido a causa de ver aquella television tan grande

-Buena idea... por cierto... ¿te importa si Sakuma viene a ver la pelicula con nosotros?

-Si, si me importa ¿por que lo preguntas?- Dijo sin inmutarse

Al momento, escucharon entre los ruido de la tormenta el sonido del timbre

-... Por eso... ¡Ya voy!- El de goggles fue corriendo hacia la entrada principal, sin dejar al semi-rapado tiempo para contestar

El de goggles abrio la puerta, siendo un poco empujado por el viento que se filtraba por la puerta

-Hola Sakuma... ¿viniste en tu limusina?- Dijo al percatarse de que tras de su amigo se encontraba una limusina blanca de cristales polarizados

-No, en un barco

-...

-Era sarcasmo

-Ya lo sabia, pasa

-Gracias por invitarme a ver la pelicula contigo- El chico del parche abrazo al de goggles cariñosamente

-Espero que no te importe que Fudou este con nosotros

-No, claro que no me impor... ¡Que...!- El del parche se alejo bruscamente del de goggles y lo miro sorprendido

Entonces, el semi-rapado se hizo presente

-¿Podemos dejarnos de niñerias y ver la pelicula de una maldita vez? el helado se va a derretir

Ambos ignoraron el comentario del semi-rapado

-¿Que pelicula vamos a ver?

-A Fudou se le antojo una de terror

-¿De terror...? Bueno...- Se acerco al de goggles -¿Te importa si me pongo a tu lado...? es que despues puedo tener pesadillas- Dijo inocentemente, a lo cual, el semi-rapado miro con desden

Los 3 entaron en el salon y se acomodaron en el sofa que se encontraba frente al gran televisor

-...Bueno...mejor voy a buscar otra cuchara-el semi-rapado se incorporo, pero fue detenido por el del parche

-No es necesario, yo ya la comparto con Kido-Dijo mientras se aferraba al de goggles

-Quereis dejar de hacer eso, me estan entrando nauseas solo de veros

-¿No seras que estas verde de envidia Fudo? -Comento divertido el chico del parche

-...Yo, celoso de...-Dijo mientras señalaba a Kido-...Jajajaja...que chiste mas bueno...jaja...mejor voy a buscar la cuchara, jajaja-Contesto el semi-rapado mientras se dirigia entre risas a la cocina

-Tampoco hacia falta que se riera tanto-Comento algo molesto el de goggles

-No le hagas caso kido-chan, ya sabes como es-dijo Sakuma intentando animarlo

-Si, claro...

En ese momento, el semi-rapado entro en el salon, con la cuchara en la mano, y aun intentando contener la risa

-Bueno, vamos a ver ya la dichosa pelicula-Dijo mientras tiraba sin contemplaciones la cuchara a la cara del pobre chico de pelo plateado, el cual la atrapo al vuelo

-Por mi encantado-Contesto el chico del parche con una sonrisa burlona

-jum, nadie te ha pedido tu opinion-Contesto desafiante el semi-rapado, mientras volvia a acomodarse en el sofa

-Vale, que empiece la diversion-Dijo el de googles mientras apagaba las luces con un mando a distancia, y ponia en marcha la pelicula

* * *

>CONTINUARA...<p>Espero que les haya gustado...<p>

¡Comenten plisss ;p! 


	10. Chapter 10

¡OHAIO !

Sentimos no haber subido la conti antes, pero con los deberes, los proyectos, los examenes, los trabajos teoricos, etc no tuvimos tiempo u_u

Pero valio la pena...

E de informar que a partir de ahora vamos a subir la conti mensualmente, lo sentimos u.u

Bueno... esperamos que os guste

ADVERTENCIA:_ A partir de este capi pueden aparecer posibres actos humoristicos  
><em>  
>Titulo: TODA UNA OCHE EN CASA DE KIDOU (2ª PARTE)<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando la pelicula iba avanzando hasta por la mitad, Kidou abrazo la almohada que tenia en brazos, mientras que Sakuma ,que NO estaba asustado, se agarraba al brazo de kido<p>

-Sakuma sueltame- Dijo algo agobiado

-Jooo.. vale- Entonces lo solto

La pelicula seguia avanzando, era un momento tenso en esta, y entonces...

-((La pelicula no da mucho miedo... hare como si lo tubiera cuando llegue el momento y me abrazare a Kidou-kun... ¡Siiii!))- Penso el del parche muy emocionado

-((Vaya royo de pelicula, solo un idiota se asustaria de algo como esto))- Penso el semi-rapado

-((¿Porque tengo esta pelcula? ojala que acabe ya... ¡me da mucho miedo! s-solo espero dormir por la noche))- Penso el de rastas fingiendo valentia ante el semi-rapado para no quedar mal

Llego el momento del "tipico susto que hay des pues de la tension", y entonces el del parche puso su "plan"en marcha

-¡AAAAAAHHHH... Kidou-kun que miedo tengo!- Fingio el del parche mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del de goggles

Este, que estaba asustado por la pelicula, se llevo un gran susto, lo que provoco que calleran violentamente sobre una gran alfombra acompañado de un gran grito de parte del de goggles, mientras, el semi-rapado los miraba sin semblante hasta que, despues de varios segundos, riera a carcajadas

-¡Sakuma! -Grito el de googles al del parche enfadado por el repentino susto.

-¡Estoy asustado! -Se defendió sin soltar al de goggles.

-Para miedo yo... ¡¿Y tú de que te ries? -Preguntó esta vez Kidou mirando al que se reia a mas no poder tendido en el sofa.

-De... ¡Jajajajaja!- El de goggles se puso algo sonrojado, no solo por lo molesto que estaba, sino que tambien por la humillacion

-Paso de ti...

Ambos chicos se incorporaron y se volvieron a sentar en el sofa

Ya eran las 11 pm cuando acabo la pelicula

-Kidou-kun, ¿te importa si me quedo esta noche en tu casa?- Dijo inocentemente el del parche

-Claro que no me importa Sakuma- El de goggles le brindo una sonrisa

El semi-rapado los miro con un semblante algo molesto, como si estuviera ¿celoso?

-¡BIEEEEEN! -Soltó el peliblanco mientras abrazaba al de goggles.

El semi-rapado miraba sin mucho interes la escena.

-Tsk... Ya tenia bastante con un idiota... -Dijo para después irse a la habitación del de goggles (en la cual dormiria esa noche).

El de goggles, sin echar cuenta al ojiverde, se separo del peliblanco y apoyo su mano en la espalda de este.

-Anda, vamos a mi habitacion. Es donde vamos a dormir todos.

-Ah, vale. -Dijo con una tierna sonrisa-((¿Todos juntos? Creo que de alli no saldre vivo...))- Penso algo peocupado

Unos minutos despues, ambos chicos se dispusieron a ir a la habitacion del de goggles

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Ji,ji,ji,ji... ya vereis lo que pasara en plena noche XD

¡NOS LEEMOS! ;p


	11. Chapter 11

SAYOOOOOO... QUIERO DECIR KONICHI-WAA! XD

Solo me queda 2 semanas de examenes y despues... ¡ME VOY DE EXCURSION ESCOLAR UNA SEMANA CON MANDY E INUCO!

Como me quedan pocos examenes, e decidido prestaron algo de mi ocupado tiempo y subire la conti para no haceros esperar mas ^.^ disfrutenlo!

Titulo: TODA UNA NOCHE EN CASA DE KIDOU (3ª PARTE)

* * *

><p>Unos minutos despues, ambos chicos se dispusieron a ir a la habitacion del de goggles<p>

Fueron a dicha habitacion y cuando abrieron la puerta de esta se encontraron a Fudou profundamente dormido en la cama del de googles.

-Vaya, si que se duerme rapido- El de goggles arqueó una ceja

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Dejalo, que duerma en mi cama... preparare las otras dos

-Te ayudo ¿vale?

-Vale

Una vez que pusieron los futones (((la cama a la izquierda, uno de los futones en medio y el de sakuma en la derecha))), Kido se acerco a un armario en busca de un par de pijamas, mientras Sakuma se recostaba en su futón

-Umm... prefieres un pijama de color azul o uno...¿azul celeste?

-Ehh... El... ¿azul? -Contesto entre extrañado y divertido el del parche, preguntandose si ese seria el unico color de todos los pijamas que tenia Kido

-Vale -Le respondio el de googles, a la vez que le lanzaba la prenda a sakuma, quien la cogio al vuelo. -El baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, puedes cambiarte alli

-Vale, gracias. -Respondió Sakuma.

El del parche salió al pasillo.

Kidou miró a su alrededor y al comprobar que Fudou estaba completamente dormido, decidió cambiarse allí de ropa.

De repente apareció Sakuma en la puerta, quien dijo risueñamente:

-Oye, Kidou, que la puerta no se a... bre... -Se sorprendió mirando el torso desnudo del de googles.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes

-¿Sabes lo que es tocar la puerta?- Dijo algo molesto el de goggles

-...- No reacciono

-¿Sakuma?

-¿Q-que decias?

-Dejalo... toma las llaves

-Gracias, pero... ¿por que cierras con llave el baño?

-Es un secreto- El de goggles se sonrojo levemente

-Ahhh...

El peliplata no dijo nada mas y se dirijio al baño

El de goggles siguio con su labor, fue en busca de la camiseta, que se encontraba en la cama del semi-rapado

Cuando el de goggles la cogio, el semi-rapado se desperto a causa del movimiento que hizo el primero, y observo al oji-rojo

El chico malo se sonrojo levemente, y entonces el de goggles se giro hacia el, pero el primero hizo como si aun estuviera dormido

Una vez se vistieron ambos chicos, se situaron frente a la cama donde el semi-rapado estaba "durmiendo"

El del parche se arrodillo frente a la cama y observo al oji-verde

-¿como es posible que alguien como el parezca un angelito cuando esta durmiendo?

El de goggles se arrodillo al igual que el peliplata, pero en el lado opuesto

-Pues no lo se- Ambos se quedaron observandolo durante unos minutos, nadie movia un musculo, y eso hacia que el semi-rapado se incomodara

-¡Dejad de mirarme asi, idiotas!- Se quejo el semi-rapado mientras se incorporaba de golpe

-¿Estabas despierto?- Dijo el peliplata

-No, soy sonambulo- Dijo sarcastico

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormir

-Dame un pijama por lo menos

-Esta bien- Fue a por el pijama y se lo avento al rostro

-¡Azul oscuro, me encantan los colores oscuros!

-Ovbiamente...- Susurro el de rastas

-¿Y donde duermo yo?

-Se supone que ibas a dormir en mi cama, pero ahora que te has despertado dormiras en el futon del medio

-¡¿Tengo que dormir al lado de este?- El semi-rapado señalo con el dedo al peliplata

-¡Yo quiero dormir a tu lado Kidou-kun!

-Bueno pues... yo dormire en el futon del medio y Fudou-san, tu dormiras en mi cama, ¿que os parece?

-¡Siii...!- Sakuma abrazo fuertemente al de goggles, el cual correspondio, mienras que el ojiverde solo asintio sin interes

Los chicos se recostaron en su correspondiente cama, el de goggles apago la luz y se dispusieron a dormir... al menos dos de ellos...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en 14 de abril ((o antes))

NOS LEEMOOOOSS


	12. Chapter 12

¡BUENOS DIAS/TARDES/NOCHES,CUANDO QUERAIS LEERLO!

Como dije, por culpa de las tareas (sobre todo por los examenes), he tenido que resignarme a subir los capitulos mensualmente, o al menos por ahora, pero os ruego que no seais muy duros conmigo, porque que este capitulo es muuuuucho mas largo que los anteriores.

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ^.^

* * *

><p>Titulo: DEMASIADAS SORPRESAS PARA UN DIA<p>

Los chicos se recostaron en su correspondiente cama, el de goggles apago la luz y se dispusieron a dormir... al menos dos de ellos...

El semi-rapado se sento sobre la cama en la que deberia de estar durmiendo, y se quedo mirando al de goggles

-Me siento extraño ultimamente, ¿por que soy tan amable con Kidou? Estoy confuso- Penso mientras miraba al de googles ((los cuales no tenia puestos en ese momento))

El ojiverde se bajo de la cama y se arrodillo a la izquierda del de rastas

-¿Por que eres tan dulce dormido y tan insoportable despierto?- Dijo en voz alta, aunque para si mismo, pero no se percato de algo... o de alguien...

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos Kidou-kun y yo cuando te vimos dormido- El hablar del de parche le dio un repentino susto al semi-rapado, estaba tras de el, aunque no sabe ni como se habia podido desplazar hasta detras suya sin que el se enterase

El semi-rapado iba a gritar del susto, pero el peliplata le tapo la boca con su mano, para no despertar al ojirojo

-¡La proxima vez que me asustes de esa manera te juro que no vives para contarlo!- Susurro, aunque mas bien queria gritarlo

El peliplata no pudo evitar reir

-¿De que te ries bastardo?, cualquiera se asustaria de tu cara

-No me rio por eso, me rio porque parece que te gusta Kidou

-¡¿Q-QUE?- El semi-rapado no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate

-¡Callate maldito afeminado, para empezar TU eres el que esta todo el tiempo acosando a Kidou, te gusta a ti!- Grito sin darse cuenta a la vez que giro el rostro con dignidad, aunque mas bien lo hizo para disimular su sonrojado rostro

El de goggles se desperto al oir los gritos del semi-rapado, y se sento sobre el futon torpemente para despues girase hacia ellos

-Dejad de formar tanto escandalo, no puedo dormir- Dijo el de goggles mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con el puño

-Lo sentimos Kidou-kun- Se disculpo el peliplata - Es todo culpa de Fudou-baka... ¿Fudou?

El semi-rapado no contestaba ya que se habia perdido en la penetrante mirada del ojirojo

El peliplata le dio un golpe con el codo en el brazo para que se espavilara

-¿Eh? ahh, si... buenas noches- Se recosto sobre su cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque en realidad no podia

Los ex miembros de Teikoku se miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban esa reaccion por parte del chico malo

-¿que bicho le pico?

-No lo se

-En fin... olvidemoslo, buenas noches- El del parche se recosto sobre su futon, se arropo y se dispuso a dormir

El oji-rojo le echo un ultimo vistazo al oji-verde, sonrio cansadamente e imito a su companero peliplata

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¡He despierta, que llegamos tarde, Kidou!- El semi-rapado sacudia violentamente al de goggles, el cual se quejaba de forma adormilada

- 5 minutos mas, Haruna...- Dijo el oji-rojo aun medio dormido

-... ¡¿P-pero como que Haruna?, despierta de una maldita vez, idiota! -El oji-verde estaba frustado, asi que empezo a darle pequeñas patadas en la espalda

-¿Eh? ¿Fudou? A si, ya me acuerdo...

-Venga, date prisa, ¡que son las 8 am!

-¡¿Que?, ¡Oh no, vamos a llegar tarde!- El oji-rojo se incorporo de golpe y empezo a buscar la ropa como loco

-¿Tarde? ¿A donde?-Pregunto un medio adormilado Sakuma, mientras se tallaba el ojo con un puño

-¡A-a ningun sitio! ¡No pasa nada, vuelve a dorm...!

-Vamos al cuartel -Le interrumpio el semi-rapado bruscamente

-¡F-fudo! ¿Pero que haces? ¡No debe enterarse nadie! ¡¿Te has buelto loco?

-¿Al cuartel? ¿Para que?- Pregunto curioso el del parche, algo traspuesto por el sueño

-¿Eh? ¿Como es que lo...?- El de goggles estaba sorprendido

-Desgraciadmente, este idiota forma parte de nuestro "grupito"

-¿En serio? -El oji-rojo no podia estar mas sorprendido

-¡Si! -Contesto alegre el peli-plata, ya mas despierto -Pero ahora que caigo, ¿Por que vas tu tambien, Kido?

-el es el poseedor del viento, idiota

-¡¿Que...?¿sera una broma?- Dijo un sorprendido peliplata

-Yo tampoco me lo crei, pero al parecer dice la verdad- Concluyo el de goggles

-¿Y el jefe lo sabe?

-Si- Dijo sin rodeos el semi-rapado -Y dijo que fuera al cuartel dentro de... ¡media hora, hay que darse prisa Kidou!- Dijo sobresaltado el rebelde

-Es cierto, aseemonos y vayamos

-((Yo queria desayunar))-Penso decaido el oji-verde

-Desayunaremos mas tarde

-¿Como? ¿me leiste la mente? -Dijo sorprendido

-¡Que va! Es por la cara que has puesto- El peliplata se estaba aguantando de risa mientras que el semi-rapado lo miraba molesto

Se pusieron manos a la obra, se peinaron, se cepillaron los dientes, el de rastas echo al del parche y al ojiverde de la habitacion para cambiarse, se vistieron y salieron de la casa

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?, ya se que tengo que ir de todos modos, pero no quiero ir solo

-No, vamos Kidou

-¡Fudou...! Claro que puedes venir con nosotros- El oji-rojo le brindo una cariñosa sonrisa, la cual provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas del peliplata, pero no lo noto nadie

-¡Kidou-kun!-El peliplata abrazo al de goggles y le hizo burla al semi-rapado, el cual lo miro con desprecio

Los 3 chicos se subieron a un taxi y este se puso en marcha

-¿Donde os llevo, chicos?- Pregunto el taxista sin mirarlos

-A la entrada del bosque Fuji- Dijo el oji-verde sin rodeos

El taxista obedecio y una vez que llegaron a su destino, bajaron del taxi

-Gracias, aqui tiene el dinero- El de goggles dio el dinero al taxista y este se fue

Los 3 entraron a bosque sin dirijirse una palabra

Cuando llegaron a aquella siniestra casa, entraron en esta, recorieron el camino devido para llegar hasta la pantalla tactil y alli bajaron

-Por cierto, Sakuma, ¿cual es tu elemento?- Pregunto el de goggles mientras giraba el rostro para ver a su amigo

El de parche solto una risita

-Yo no tengo poderes elementales- El chico giro el rostro igual que el oji-rojo

-... No comprendo muy bien

-Veras... ¿nunca te preguntaste por que llevo este parche sobre mi ojo derecho?

-La verdad es que si, pero preferi no preguntar, pense que te molestaria la pregunta

-Claro que no me molesta- Dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa

-¡Dejad de distraeros con preguntitas estupidas, tenemos prisa por si no os acordais!

-Ya lo sabemos... pesado- El peliplata susurro la ultima palabra

Se estaban aproximando al despacho de su jefe; el oji-verde caminaba por delante de los otros 2 con su tipico semblante de ``no me interesa´´ mientras que los restantes platicaban tranquilamente

-Antes de que ese bastardo nos interrumpiera te iba a decir algo, ¿cierto?

-Si, lo de tu parche y todo eso

-Ah si... te cuento; llevo este parche para que no acabe con la vida de alguien, sin querer...

El de goggles se alejo un poco de el, asustado

-Y... exactamente, ¿que pasaria si te lo quitas?

-Puedo afectar su estructura, es decir, puedo deformar cosas de tal manera que, si lo hiciera a fondo con una persona, la mataria o le romperia algo

-Tiene que ser un poder muy fuerte y destructivo

-Pues si, y tambien divertido- Dijo mientras miraba al semi-rapado

-¿Divertido?- Pregunto extrañado el de goggles

-Una vez transforme a Fudou en una mujer- El oji-naranja rompio a carcajada, mientras que el oji-rojo estaba conteniendo la risa; el oji-verde se sonrojo y quiso matar al del parche

-¡Callaos de una vez idiotas!- El semi-rapado se enfado al ver que sus compañeros se reian con mas intensidad que antes, asi que los ignoro y siguio su camino a regañadientes

-¡¿Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso, Kidou?- Decia mientras se retorcia de risa

-¡Dime!- Dijo de la misma forma

-¡Que tenia pelo!

-Jajajaja... bueno, tenemos que irnos ya- El de goggles se incorporo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse

-Fudou se ha ido- Dijo el del parche

-Que supteptible es

-Sera mejor alcanzarlo- Ambos chicos empezaron a correr, y asi se llevaron hasta que encontraron al enojado oji-verde

-Esperanos Fudou- Grito el de goggles hasta alcanzarlo junto al peliplata

-¿Sigues enfadado? ¡Solo era una broma hombre!- El del parche le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda

-Dejame en paz

-Tampoco era para tanto, Fudou- El de goggles arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Mira, ya hemos llegado- El del parche señalo la puerta metalica que daba paso al despacho

Entraron a la habitacion en fila india, siendo el semi-rapado el que encabezaba el grupo

-Con permiso-Dijo cortesmente mientras atravesaba el umbral de la entrar en la habitacion, el oji-rojo pudo distinguir a un hombre al fondo del despacho. Les daba la espalda, aparentemente mirabdo por la ventana. La mitad de su cuerpo se veia eclpsado por la propia penumbra del cuarto por lo que no podian verle la cara.

-Os habeis retrasado.-Contesto el misterioso hombre sin girarse

-L-lo sentimos- El de parche agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-Por esta vez os perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si- Dijeron los 3 chicos

-Ahora retiraos y reunios en la sala de reuniones, yo avisare a los demas para que tambien vayan para allá- Los 3 chicos obedecieron- Menos tu, Kidou, tu vienes conmigo

-Ehhh... esta bien- El de goggles dio media vuelta y se acerco al mayor

-Ahora voy a presentarte a los que seran tus compañeros, ¿estas preparado?

-Si, supongo...

-Me alegro... ahora, sigueme- Ambos abandonaron la sala y recorrieron los solitarios pasillos completamente metalicos, acompañados del sonoro eco de suspasos sobre la superficie del suelo, durante bastante tiempo

-¿A donde vamos exactamente?- El de goggles

-A la sala de reuniones, como dije antes

-¿Eh? Si usted dijo que avisaria a los demas

-Ya lo he hecho...- El oji-rojo lo miro confuso

-No ha sacado el telefono movil en ningun momento

-¿Telefono movil? ¡Ja! por telepatia

El de goggles se quedo boquiabierto por el comentario del mayor

-Aun es muy pronto para que te sorprendas- Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado´sin dejar de caminar

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta con columnas en los laterales

-Ven, sigueme.-el hombre de mas edad miro por encima del hombro al de rastas, y luego empujo suavemente la puerta...¿Por telepatia?

El de googles parpadeo sorprendido, aun no acababa de creerse que aquel hombre pudiera usar telequinesis...Aunque despues de todo lo que le habia pasado, igual no era algo tan raro...

avanzaron por un anguloso pasillo, hasta llegar a lo que parecia ser el centro de la sala, donde se encontraba una gitantesca mesa de dimensiones redondas. Alrededor de esta se encontraban 12 chicos con una capucha negra, la cual cubria sus rostros

-Chicos... os he reunido para presentaros al nuevo integrante del equipo, yuuto Kidou- Dijo con voz elevada, la cual iba acompañada por un ligero eco

Todos los encapuchados se sorprendieron al oir ese nombre

-Voy a rellenar unos informes a mi sala, mientras os podeis presentar- El lider abandono la sala, dejando en ella a un nerviosisimo ojirojo, el cual atraia las miradas ocultas de los demas

Uno de ellos, se acerco al chico, el cual tenia algo diferente a los demas... su capucha era blanca

-Hola Kidou, bienvenido- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se podia ver torpemente

Este se quito la capucha, dejando ver su alegre rostro

-¡Endou...!

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Pues ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir el proximo capitulo antes, pero si no me he es posible, os ruego que tengan paciencia, y esperen hasta se cumpla, aproximadamente, el plazo del mes

Un cordial saludo de la autora

¿Me merezco comentarios? =), ¿o no? =(


	13. Chapter 13

¡AAAAAAAAHHH...! Estoy en las nubes!

¡Tenia que haber subido la conti ayer, que despiste!

Gomen nasai... Pero ya lo tengo, asi que aqui pongo la conti ^^U

PD: ¡Y LOVE VERANOOOOO! (¿Por que he escrito eso, si aun no es verano...? en fin...)

* * *

><p>Titulo: CONOCIENDO A MIS COMPAÑEROS<p>

-¡Endou...!- El de goggles le iba a dar un infalto... eran demasiadas sorpresas las que llevaba

-Asi es, pero no soy el unico- El pelicafe señalo a todos los presentes, los cuales se deshicieron de las capas y las capuchas que los ocultaba

Estos presentes no eran nada mas ni nada menos que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y amigos aparte

Entre ellos se encontraban frente al de rastas: Fudou y Sakuma, que ya sabia de ellos, Goenji, Endou y Kazemaru, sus compañeros de clase y equipo

Mientras que a la izquierda se encontraban Tachimukai, Fubuki, Tsunami y tobitaka; y en el lado derecho sus amigos Midorikawa, Bur y Gazel y algunas de las gerentes Aki, Fuyuka y, para su sorpresa, su hermana Haruna

El de goggles estaba sin habla por la sorpresa

-¿Kidou, estas bien?- El peliazul se acerco al de goggles hasta quedar frente a este y a la derecha del de la banda naranja

-Yo lo arreglo- El chico tulipan se acerco al de goggles mientras se subia la manga con la intencion de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por el chico iceberg, siendo agarrado por este por el cuello de la chamarra.

-Burn dejate de tonterias- Dijo mirando a este con una mirada fria

Entonces aparecio kudou, el cual se hacerco a las chicas entregandoles un sobre a cada una

-Estos son los datos de kidou, espero que no haya problemas con su estancia chicas- Dijo el adulto

-En absoluto- Respondieron al unisono las tres chicas a la vez que entonces cogieron los sobres y se acercaron a los chicos, los cuales se reian del trauma del de las rastas.

-¡Chicos, es hora del desayuno!-Dice intentando llamar la atencion

-¡Desayuno!- Chillaron el capitan, el chico helado y el semi-rapado muy exageradamente

-Bien ya era hora, ¿que os parece si vamos a la playa despues?- Dijo un peli rosa muy feliz

-Buena idea- Dijeron al unisono

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo un enusiasmado menor a la vez que comenzaba a haber muchisima calor contra mas se alegraba el menor de todos

-Para ya, cuando aprenderas a usar tus poderes pequeñajo- Dijo un enfadado fudou

-l-lo siento- Dijo el oji-azul rompiendo a llorar el y de repente empezo a llover

-¿Q-ue esta pasando? ¿y como es que esta lloviendo dentro de un edificio?- Pregunto un sorprendido oji-rojo

-Yo te lo explicare pero ahora... ¡Tsunami haz que deje de llorar de una maldita vez!- Dijo el oji-verde en su limite de paciencia

Entonces el pelirosa calmo al menor, pero aun asi, todos los que estaban en la sala quedaron empapados

-Te explico kidou, tachimukai puede "controlar" el tiempo atmosferico con sus emociones- Dijo sin rodeos

El de rastas estaba impresionado

-Menos mal que no es bipolar- Ante tal comentario todos los que estaba en la sala se estremecieron mientras se imaginaban lo peor

Los que quedaron en la sala fueron camino al comedor, pero antes de que la chica peliazul bandonara la sala, su hermano se hacerco a ella

-Haruna...- Dijo seriamente

-Dime hermano

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?

-No mucho, 3 o 4 años

-¡¿Y en todo ese tiempo no me habias contado?

-Recuerda que esto es un secreto, hermano- El de rastas no dijo nada-Me sorprendi mucho al saber que el nuevo eras tu

-Yo tambien me sorprendi al verte aqui

-Pero... es muy raro que no hayas traido tus goggles

-Si me los he traido, los tengo pues...- El oji-rojo se llevo las manos al rostro para tocar sus goggles, mas no los tenia

-¡N-no estan!

-No te preocupes hermano- Intento calmarlo su hermana -Estan en la mesita auxiliar de tu habitacion

-¿Como estas tan segura?- El de rastas arqueo la ceja derecha

-Las veo alli, seguramente te las olvidaste

-T-tu tambien tienes...

-Si... si no, no estaria aqui, tontito- La peliazul le brindo una inocente sonrisa, seguido de una media vuelta para marcharse aun con esa sonrisa, dejando a su pobre hermano con las palabras en la boca

-Ha-Haruna, ¿A donde te crees que vas? -El oji-rojo alzo el brazo,intentando alcanzar a su hermana, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que había cruzado la esquina y se habia ido de su vista. -Esto tiene que ser un sueño...

EN OTRO LUGAR...

-He oido que tienen un nuevo integrante. -Dijo un hombre escondido entre las sombras de un edificio viejo y cerrado . -¿Eso es cierto, chicos?

-Si, señor...- Dijeron dos chicos que se encontraba a las espaldas del misterioso hombre

-pero no creo que suponga alguna amenaza...- Un chico peli-rojo alzo el rostro para mirar directamente al hombre

Un destello de luz salio del pequeño boquete e ilumino un brillante ojo marron-anaranjado.

-¿Quiere que nos aseguremos?- El chico de pelo azul celeste con el flequillo cubriendo parte de su rostro que le acompañaba reacciono igual que el anterior

-No... -volvio a hablar el hombre de las sombras -Todavia...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Bueno... no ha sido muy largo pero... ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto, el dibujo ya lo tengo medio acabado, lo INTENTARE colgar en el proximo capi


	14. Chapter 14

¡HOLA A TOD S!

Despues de no se cuantos meses... ¡Ya esta aquiiii!

Gracias por ser pacientes, el proximo no tardaremos tanto lo prometo

Ah...! y gracias por avisarme, sakura kaname, tienes razon... ¡soy una despistada!, no volvera a ocurrir... creo...

Bueno... aqui la conti ^^

* * *

><p>Titulo: ¿SOY BIENVENIDO?<p>

-No... -volvio a hablar el hombre de las sombras -Todavia...

DE VUELTA AL CUARTEL...

En el comedor

-... ¿E-esto suele ser frecuente?- El de goggles, junto a las chicas, estaban de pie frente a la extensa mesa, donde la comida era atacada ferozmente por unos (muuuuuuy) hambrientos chicos

-Bueno... lo peor suele ser la cena... es bufé libre- Dijo la pelilila asustada de solo imaginarlo

-Bueno, hermano, coge algo para comer ants de que se acabe todo

-Ya es tarde...- El oji-rojo se quedo mirando a la ahora solitara mesa

-Pues... otra vez sera- Dijo la menor encogiendose de hombros

-Oh...Vale...Total, tampoco tenia mucha hambre...-En ese momento, como si quisiera desmentir las palabras del oji-rojo, el rugido de su estomago rompio el tenso silencio que se habia formado entre ellos, dejando aun muy sonrojado oji-rojo avergonzado por las insistentes miradas que le dedicaban todas las chicas

-...¿Seguro que no te importa Kido?-Decidio preguntar la morena, al ver que nadie decia nada

-Bueno...Nosotras aun no hemos comido...A si que...Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras-Dijo al fin la pelilila

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el de rastas esperanzado

-Eh...Si-Contesto la chica con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Bien!-Grito feliz la peliazul, abrazandose al brazo de su hermano-Que conste que yo no dije nada por miedo haber como reaccionarias...

-Si, claro...-Murmuraron ironicamente las chicas

La oji-azul les saco la lengua de forma burlona, y miro a su hermano sonriente

-Hace mucho que no almorzamos juntos...¿Verdad hermanito?

-Si...La verdad es que si...-El de rastas sonrio dulcemente, y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

-Ohhhh-Exclamaron conmovidas las chicas

-Ejem...Bueno vamos a comer ya...-Dijo el chico recobrando la compostura (Con un leve sonrojo en su rostro), yendo con su hermana cogida del brazo haca la cocina

Las chicas los siguieron, riendose por lo bajo, y entraron en la cocina

Una vez comieron, la menor acompaño a su hermano a su nueva habitacion para que se instalara

Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a quedar frente a una puerta color azul metalica, la cual abrio la peliazul con una llave maestra

-Este es tu cuarto, pero te advierto que tienes compañero de cuarto

-¿Eh? ¿Quien es?- Dijo con una ceja arqueada

-Ya lo sabras, ¡hasta luego hermanito!- La oji-azul se fue corriendo alegremente mientras se despedia de su hermano con la mano, a lo cual el oji-rojo respondio con un pesado suspiro, pero despues sonrio

El de las rastas entro en la habitacion, mas se sorprendio al ver al semi-rapado en su ahora habitacion

-¡¿Q-que?, ¡No puede ser, no puedo compartir habitacion conb el, es horrible!- Eloji-rojo se tiro al suelo de rodillas haciendo un drama, en ese entonces aparecio el del paarche

-¡Hola Kidou! ... ¿Q-que estas haciendo?- Dijo al ver al oji-rojo de esa manera, pero de pronto poso su vista en el oji-verde- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Que haces en mi cuarto, Fudou?

-¡Vengo a buscar lo que me pertenece!

-¡Fudou, te tengo dicho que yo no tengo tus malditos platanos...! ¡es un ambientador con olor a paltano que me compre ayer!- Dijo posandose la mano sobre el rostro

-... Mas te vale...- Dijo con una amenazadora mirada

El de goggles, por su parte, solo miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender lo que pasaba

El oji-verde abandono la habitacion, dejado a los 2 chicos restantes a solas

-E-Entonces... ¿este no es el cuarto de fudou?- Dijo sin expresion alguna

-No... es la mia- El de goggles, al oir la respuesta del oji-naranja, suspiro aliviado

-¡Que bien, Kidou-kun y yo en el mismo cuarto!- El del parche se abalanzo hacia el oji-rojo, provocando que este retrocediera por el peso del cuerpo del otro

-Si, que bien...- Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del oji-naranja, lo cual consiguio costosamente -Por cierto... ¿tu s-sabes volar?- Dijo algo nervioso

-Lo siento, pero no... solo los que poseen el poder del viento pueden volar- Ante la respuesta del del parche, el de rastas bajo el rostro

-Lo suponia...- Dijo algo desanimado

-Pero tranquilo, tu eres de los que le pilla el truco a las cosas facilmente... aprenderas enseguida- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual animo al oji-rojo

-Si, tienes razón, yo aprendo rapido...Por cierto, ¿Cual es mi cama?

- ...- Se quedo pensando unos instantes, observando la litera de arriva a abajo, cuando, de repente, tuvo una "brillante" idea- Elije la que quieras- dijo fingiendo simpatia

-Ehh... De acuerdo- Dirijio su vista a las literas- La de arriba

-¡Vale!

-Si no te importa, probare mi cama

-Adelante, es toda tulla- Dijo incitandolo con un movimiento de mano

El peli-castaño se recosto en su cama y cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento, pero fue interrumpdo por el movimiento del colchon, por inercia abrio los ojos, encontrando a su amigo peliplata recostado a su lado mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa- Ehhh... ¿Que estas hacienso?

-¿No lo ves? estoy descansando

-Ya...¿Pero tienes que hacerlo en mi cama?

-...-el de parche se puso serio durante unos instanteshasta que volvio a dibujar su simpatica sonrisa- ¿Podemos compartir cama?

El de goggles puso los ojos como platos acompañados de un leve sonrojo

-Ehhh...- Fue interrumpido al ver que alguien habria la puerta brutamente, formando un fuerte ruido que hizo caer al oji-rojo de la cama

-¡Atsuya no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitacion de esa manera!- Dijo cabreado el chico del parche

-Es que me dijeron que habia un chico nuevo que estaba en tu habitacion y queria saber quien es- Fijo su vista en el oji-rojo- ¿Tu eres el nuevo?- Dijo el pelirosa arqueando una ceja

El oji-rojo, aun adolorido, lo miro fijamente

-Si, so yo...- Dijo mientras se incorporaba

El de goggles poso de nuevo sus ojos en el chico recien llegado, pero lo observo mas detalladamente

-Encantado, me llamo Atsuya Fubuki- Dijo extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa divertida

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou- El de goggles se acerco al chico para recibir su mano, la cual no tardo en agarrar, lo cual, al instante, dio una leve descarga al oji-rojo

-¡Jajajajaja... que inocente eres Kidou-san!- El menor de los Fubuki mostro su mano a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitacion, en la cual tenia un botoncito el cual produjo la descara; despues de una sonora carcajada abandono corriendo la habitacion

-Ahora eres su blanco, y no dejaras de serlo hasta que te conozcas todas sus bromas- Dijo el deparche pesadamente

-¡¿Estaras de broma?- Dijo algo asustado el otro

El peliplata no dijo nada, entonces, el oji-rojo fruncio el ceño mirando hacia el exterior de la habitacion, ya que el peli-rosa dejo la puerta abierta de par en par.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

De nuevo, gracias por esperar

Y eso es todo, espero con ansias su comentario

SAYONARAAAA...


	15. Chapter 15

¡BUENOS DIAAAASS!

Como siempre, pedimos disculpas por ser unas irresponsables...O eso es lo que dice dice mi madre...En fin.

Sentimos la tardanza, pero al fin ya esta subido el capi!

* * *

><p>Titulo: ¡La prueba inicial a punto de comenzar! <p>

El peliplata no dijo nada, entonces, el oji-rojo fruncio el ceño mirando hacia el exterior de la habitacion, ya que el peli-rosa dejo la puerta abierta de par en par.

En algun lugar del cuartel...

-El jefe me dijo que van a ponerle a prueba esta tarde, señor- Se encontraba una silueta reflejada en las sombras hablando por un comunicador

-'Bien, grabalo y envianoslo, estoy impaciente por saber de que es capaz ese novato...'- Se oyo decir una voz al otro lado del comunicador

-Como usted diga- Aquel personaje apago el comunicador y salio por la pequeña puerta que habia tras de si

En el corredor de las habitaciones...

El pequeño peli-rosa seguia corriendo por los laaaaaargos pasillos cuando un brusco choque provoco que cayera de espaldas al piso

-Atsuya-kun, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no corras por los pasillos

-¿Ah? F-fuyuka-san, lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa, adios- Sin esperar respueta de la peli-lila siguio a lo suyo, pero esta vez a paso rapido

La chica se quedo mirando extrañada como desaparecia por los metalicos pasillos

-Este chico...- Ella solto un suspiro de resignacion y siguio con su labor.

Llamo a la abierta puerta de la habitacion del de rastas y el de parche

-Fuyuka... ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo el oji-rojo acercandose a ella

-Mi padre quiere que te reunas con el en su despacho- El oji-rojo no sabia porque le habian llamado

-Claro, ya voy- El oji-rojo salio de la sala, dirijiendose al despacho del jefe

-Ehh... ¿Te importa si voy contigo, Kidou-san?- Pregunto apurada la pelilila

-Claro que no me importa

Kidou y la peli-lila se dirigieron al despacho donde el jefe les esperaba.

-Hola kidou -dijo el mayor sentado en la mesa mientras leia unos papeles.

-¿podria decirme por que fui llamado? -dijo el oji-rojo observando al mayor que seguia leyendo sin prestar apenas atencion al oji-rojo.

-em..si ahora mismo te lo digo, espera a que termina este papeleo -dijo cogiendo un boligrafo y empezando a escribir- ese tachimukai ya volvio a inundar el comedor principal...Y Endo ha provocado otro cortocircuito...No se que voy a hacer con estos chicos.

-em... (espero no causar problemas...no se usar mis poderes, y si... va da igual...) si quiere puedo irme para no molestarle -dijo el oji-rojo mientras observava al mayor escribiendo sin parar.

-no pasa nada, ya lo hare despues, bueno... te he llamado para decirte que haras una prueba

-¿Prueba?, ¿que clase de prueba?- Pregunto impacientemente

-Claramente, una prueba en la que demostraras si tienes la concentracion suficiente para ejecutar tus habilidades. -Dijo sin rodeos, eso inquieto al oji-rojo

-¿Y cuando sera esa prueba?

-Siento ser imprevisto, pero la haras en 20, a las 7 pm exactamente, en la sala de simulacion, tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte

-Creo que es un poco precipitado, no tengo ni idea de como e de hacerlo

-En eso consiste, en examinar tu experiencia actual- El mayor apoya sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos mientras posa su menton en estos

-(A simple vista parece un novato de los grandes)- Penso la peli-lila, la cual se encontraba al lado izquierdo del chico

-De acuerdo, alli estare- Dijo inseguro el oji-rojo

El de goggles abandono la sala junto a la chica

Iban caminando por los pasillos a paso rapido, el oji-rojo caminaba ancioso por lo de la prueba; la chica, preocupada

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo haras muy bien- La peli-lila de brindo una sonrisa

-Eso espero- El chico se la devolvio

Inesperadamente, la chica tropezo y, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso, el de goggles la sujeto a tiempo

Los dos no movian un musculo, tenian los ojos fuertemente cerrados... cuando ambos los abrieron, se percataron de que su querido capitan los estaba observando en ese momento, lo que provoco que ambos se separaran rapidamente con un rubor en las mejillas

-No es lo que parece, Endou- Se excuso el de las rastas aun sonrojado

El castaño solo parpadeo sin entender

-Como digas... me he enterado de que haras una prueba de inicio, ¿es cierto eso?

-Si...- El oji-rojo dio un pesado suspiro

-Genial Kidou... ire a verte, espero que consigas superarlas

-Gracias Endou... Ah, ahi esta mi habitacion, gracias por acompañarme Fuyuka- Cuando se percato, la chica ya no estaba

-Se fue hace un rato, suele hacerlo siempre, pero no es la unica que lo hace, adios, kidou- El de ojos cafe se despidio del de goggles a lo lejos para despues desaparecer entre aquellos pasillos, que parecian un laberinto

El oji-rojo entro en su habitacion y se encontro con su hermana de frente, con su traje entre sus manos

-He oido que haras la prueba inicial en un rato, he preparado tu traje, aqui tienes

-Eh... gracias... (Aqui los rumores vuelan... increible)- El oji-rojo, con una sonrisa, toma su traje y lo pone sobre su cama

-Ah... Y tambien traje tus goggles- La peli-azul se dirijio al escritorio, los cojio y se los entrego al de rastas

-Gracias de nuevo, ya me sentia raro sin ellos- El oji-rojo tambien tomo sus goggles, dispuestos a ponerselos, pero su hermana lo detuvo

-No puedes llevar accesorios cuando estas en combate, puede darte desventajas- Tras oir eso el de rastas retiro los goggles de sus ojos -Y tampoco puedes llevar el cabello atado- La peli-azul se deshizo de la cinta de pelo que llevaba puesta el de goggles

-Esta bien... Voy a cambiarme, ¿podrias esperarme para acompañarme a donde tengo que ir?

-Claro- La chica asintio con la cabeza- Espero fuera de la habitacion

-De acuerdo- El oji-rojo empujaba a la chica al exterior de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ella

El tiempo transcurria lento para la chica peli-azul mientras esperaba el aviso de su hermano, el cual no tardo en aparecer

-Ya estoy listo ¿me queda bien?- El de goggles no dejaba de observarse a si mismo

-Estas estupendo, como siempre- La chica acaricio la cabeza de su hermano mayor

-la verdad es que este traje es super comodo- dijo saliendo de la habitacion -pero...

-¿que pasa?- dijo intrigada ya que su hermano no levanto la cabeza en ningun momento.

-¿no puedo llevar puesta una camisa? -dice levantando la cabeza dejando ver su rostro sonrojado

-Yo no eleji el uniforme, tendras que aguantarte- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Esque... no es demasiado...

-¿Demasiado que?- La peli-azul miraba fijamente al de rastas

-Nada, dejalo...

-es hora de que hagas la prueba de inicio -dijo empezando a caminar -venga sigueme.

-vale -El oji-rojo empezo a caminar por los pasillos junto a su hermana.

De repente, mientras kidou caminaba mirando hacia abajo, pensativo, choco contra alguien

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Bueno... hasta aqui el capi ^^

El proximo no creo que vaya a tardar en subirlo ya que lo empezamos con antelacion

¡Nos leemos!


	16. Los dibujos

¡Al fin he encontrado el metodo para subir los dibus! ^^

¡Espero que les guste!, el link esta en mi perfil

Nota de autoras: ¡Los dibus son una porqueria!


	17. Chapter 17

¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!

Hoy estoy super contenta... me he enterado de dos cositas, pero para no entreteneros se las dire al final del capi

¡Espero que os guste...! y los dibujos tambien ^^

* * *

><p>Titulo: LA PRUEBA INICIAL: LA QUIMERA<p>

De repente, mientras kidou caminaba mirando hacia abajo, pensativo, tropieza contra alguien

-ten mas cuidado idio...¿kidou? -El oji-verde lo mira de arriba a abajo, al igual que el de parche, el cual estaba al lado del susodicho- Te queda bien cuando te lo pones, creo que es gracias a que te has quitado esos googles

-Le queda estupendamente, ¡se ve tan sexy!- El de parche casi tiene un derrame nasal

-gra-gracias... creo... -dijo sonrojado-... ¿por que vas asi vestido, Fudou?- Dijo al percatarse de que tenian el mismo traje, pero el del ultimo era de color purpura y con un simbolo distinto al del de goggles

-muy facil, este es el uniforme, algunos vamos a ir a una mision, no tardaremos demasiado, mientras nadie haga el tonto.

-pues ya sabes fudou no hagas nada -dijo riendo victoriosamente.

-jum esta me la guardo -dice mirandolo de manera siniestra, a lo que el oji-rojo contesto enseñandole la lengua

-Vamos ha llegar tarde, hermano- La peli-azul empujaba por la espalda al oji-rojo, el cual resbalaba por el suelo

-Ire a ver como la fastidias, Kidou- Cuando se percato ya no estaba ni el ni su hermana

_EN LA SALA DE SIMULACION_

Los hermanos hicieron acto de presencia en la gran sala, rodeada de ordenadores de alta tectonogia, el jefe estaba en la sala, junto al capitan, el cual le sonrio, y las chicas

-Llegas tarde

-Lo sentimos, es que Fudou...- Fue interrumpido por el mayor

-Las excusas no me sirven, no te quedes ahi parado, acercate- El oji-rojo obedecio

El mayor introdujo un codigo en una placa metalica, identica a las que hay junto a las habitaciones, una puerta cercana a su posicion se plego hacia arriba

-Esto es un sistema de sumilacion de realidades en una cuarta dimension, el nombre tecnico que le han puesto sus creadoras... habitacion 4D- El oji-rojo, se decepciono al oir ese nombre tan "tecnico" que le pusieron a esa sala, pero no hizo mas que reir tontamente

En ese momento llegan Fudou y Sakuma

-¿Que tal la mision?- Pregunto el jefe, el cual se giro para verlos de frente

-Conseguimos lo que nos propusimos, pero hay algunas pegas- Dijo el semi-rapado mirando de reojo al de parche, el cual se encontaba a su lado

-¡Eh...! ¡que tu tambien tienes parte de culpa!- Se quejo el peliplata, que volteo la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Ya me contareis los detalles luego- Volvio a voltearse, esta vez hacia el de rastas- Accede a la sala por esa puerta, una vez dentro te explicare de que trata esta prueba

-De acuerdo- El chico entro en la gran habitacion en forma de cúpula, la cual era totalmente blanca, menos una parte de esta, que se trataba de una gran circunferencia con un cristal, a traves del cual obserbaba al jefe, a su hermana y a Fudou y Sakuma

-La prueba es muy sencilla- dice el jefe a traves de un microfono, resonando su voz en la gran sala a traves de altavoces ocultos -Sere directo... consiste en atrapar a un felino- Dijo el mayor sin rodeos

-¿a que se refiere con felino? -dijo mirandolo desconfiado.

-Tranqilo es solo un gatito de nada- Dijo el oji-verde, haciendose con el microfono

-¿Solo eso...? Seguro que no es para tanto- El oji-rojo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante, el mayor uso como respuesta una casi inaudible risita

-INICIO DE PRUEBA EN 3, 2, 1...- Se oyo una voz desde algun punto de la fria sala

_KIDOU'S POV_

De repente toda la sala se distorsiono, comenzando a tornarse de un color verde esmeralda.

El lugar comenzo a tomar forma, la cual dio lugar a un denso bosque en el que la espesa niebla me cegaba la vista

Por la falta de oxigeno y la baja presion deduje que estaba a gran altura, pede que incluso sobrepasara la capa de ozono

Me quede boquiabierto, literalmente, observando el lugar en el que me encontraba

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras- Me dijo una voz desde donde se suponia que debia estar aquel escaparate, el cual ya no era visible a mis ojos

Hice caso omiso y segui observando el entorno, embobado

-Emm... cuando dice "cuando quieras" quiere decir ¡YA!- Dijo alguien toscamente a traves del microfono, sabia perfectamenrte que era Fudou

-¿¡Quieres dejar de quitarme el microfono, Fudou!?- Se quejo mi jefe- Bueno, desconectare el microfono, no podras pedir ni ayuda ni nada, solo estaremos observando, buena suerte

-¡Buena suerte!- Dijeron los chicos que viniero a apoyarme (Endo, Fudou, Haruna,, Sakuma, Aki y Fuyuka).

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que una interferencia cortara la conexion, dejandome completamente aislado del resto

-Bueno, a buscar a ese minino- Dije confiado

De repente oi como algo se agitaba, escondido entre el follaje de los arbustos, lo que provoco que diera un brinco a la vez que giraba para quedar frente a aquel sujeto con una pose amenazadora

-¿Gatito...?-Una mancha de color caoba salio disparada desde los setos directamente hacia mi, y por acto reflejo lo evadi echandome a un lado.

Voltee rapidamente, esperando encontrar a algun monstruo amenazador o cualquier abominacion de la naturaleza, por eso me sorpendi al ver... ¿A un adorable gatito?

Me acerque lentamente a el, inseguro, temiendo que el gato escapara.

-Tranquilo gatito, no voy a hacerte daño y...¡Te tengo!-Agarre cuidadosamente al felino y lo eleve por los aires, celebrando mi victoria.-Pues ya esta, la verdad es que no ha sido para tanto.-Sonrei orgulloso de mi mismo, esperando pacientemente a que la simulacion desapareciera o...o simplemente que ocurriera algo, no se, como por ejemplo que apareciera una pancarta gigante anunciando que habia superado la prueba.

Pero por mas que esperaba, no ocurria absolutamente nada, lo que comenzo a impacientarme y, la verdad sea dicha, a asustarme

-¿Chicos? ¡Ya he atrapado al gato! ¿Por que sigo aun aqui?-Pregunte mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de obterner alguna respuesta. Aunque en el fondo sabia que eso, por que me lo advirtieron, no iba a ocurrir

-¡Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia!-Grite furioso a la nada, comenzando a inquietarme.

De pronto, el gatito, que habia permanecido completamente quieto en mis brazos, comenzo a removerse intranquilo...con miedo.

Sin previo aviso, el felino escapo de mis brazos, arañandome el dorso de la mano, y desaparecio entre los espesos arbustos.

-¿P-pero que...?-En ese momento me percate... una gigantesca sombra me cubrio por completo. Como minimo me superaba 6 veces de tamaño.

Mi corazon latia desenfrenado. Me gire lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, hasta quedar frente al sujeto que me bañaba en la sombra del propio.

Despues de analizar al individuo, di un pequeño grito ahogado, pero no me movi del sitio hasta que el sujeto dio un gran rugido ,que hizo temblar el suelo bajo mis pies, mientras escupia llamaradas por la boca

-Es... es... es... es... es... ¡Una quimera*!- Empeze a huir rapidamente con la intencion de despistar al monstruo, mas era inutil, era mas rapido que yo

-¡¿Como quereis que me cargue a este bicho?!- Dije desesperadamente sin dejar de correr sin rumbo

La quimera aparecio frente a mi, lo que provoco que, por acto reflejo, frenara de golpe

Esta vez no corri ya que estaba acorralado entre la quimera y un precipicio que parecia no tener fin

La quimera dio un zarpazo con la intencion de alcanzarme y tirarme por el precipicio, pero consigui echarme un poco hacia atras, esquivandolo, pero, aun asi, no sali ileso; la quimera me hizo un corte superficial bajo el ojo, el cual no tardo en derramar sangre

-No tengo mas remedio- Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerre fuertemente los ojos y me lanze al precipicio

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

_**Quimera: Es un ser mitologico, tenía 3 cabezas: una de león que quedaba delante, una de dragon a la izquierda y una de serpiente como cola. Tenia cuerpo de macho cabrio, patas de leon, y alas de dragon, ademas de la cola con cabeza de serpiente. Vomitaba fuego por la boca. Era enorme y sumamente rapida**_

¡Ojala les haya gustado!

Por favor decidnos si os a gustado con un comentario

Ahora esas "cositas" que les iba a comentar, puede que ya los sepan pero por si acaso lo digo, o escribo XD

1º- Me compre hace poco la revista nintendo, la cual anunciaba el lanzamiento de INAZUMA ELEVEN STRIKERS para wii. Al parecer aparecen todos los personajes incluyendo a los de la peli

2º- Estaba navegando por you tube y he encontrado una nueva serie de inazuma eleven GO; Se llama Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, si quieren verlo lo encontraran en you tube sub español

¡ME DESPIDO!


	18. Chapter 18

¡SALUDOS! ^^

Esta vez he podido terminar antes de que acabe el mes... ¡!YUPIIIIII...!

Me alegra a mi y amis amigas el saber que muchas personas lo leen aunque apenas recivamos comentarios =)

Bueno... ¡Disfruten del capi!

* * *

><p><em><span>Titulo:<span>_ FIN LA PRUEBA INICIAL... ¡SUPERADA!

.

-No tengo mas remedio- Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerre fuertemente los ojos y me lanze al precipicio

_EN LA SALA DE SIMULACION_

_POV NORMAL_

Haruna: ¡Oh no, se va a matar! -Exclamo horrorizada, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

Endou: ¡Tenemos que confiar en el!

Fudou: Claro que si; el es listo. -Añadio poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del capitan. A continuacion volvio a mirar la escena en la que estaba el ojirojo. -((Tu puedes,Kidou. Se que puedes))

_DE VUELTA AL INTERIOR DE LA SALA_

_POV KIDOU_

Yo seguia cayendo por el precipicio, estaba asustado, puede que no sobreviva a esta caida,

Como pude, mire hacia arriba, en el punto donde inicie el descenso y la bestia estaba asomada, observando como caia, seguramente pensaria que seria mi fin

Volvi a poner atencion plena en mi caida, cerre los ojos fuertemente para evitar ver el final del precipicio

-Y si utilizara mis poderes... no, no soy capaz- Pensaba tranquilamente, sabiendo que podria morir

Puse todas mis esperanzas en mi concentracion para intentar detener la caida

A los pocos segundos abri los ojos lentamente, estaba en el interior del lago, el cual , me sorprendi al verme ileso

Sali rapidamente del agua y, en la orilla del lago, me puse en guardia por si la quimera hacia algun movimiento que no me gustara

-¿¡Que te parecio eso!?- Hize el signo de la victoria poniendo los dedos en V

Tras aquella accion por mi parte, la bestia se lanzo al precipicio en mi busca

Empeze a correr para sacarle ventaja, era imposible, la quimera ya estaba tras de mi

Dentro de la persecucion, la quimera intentaba alcanzarme con su fuerte zarpa derecha, la cual yo esquivaba agilmente, pero he de admitir que tenia miedo de que me hiciera daño

En un momento de descuido, la quimera me alcanzo, me dio de lleno en la espalda, el golpe me impulso hasta chocar con un ancho roble, el cual me detuvo de golpe

Me incorpore rapidamente; pude divisar una pequeña pero profunda cueva, me escondi alli hasta que pasara el peligro

Una vez dentro de la dicha, me acercque a un pequeño charco de agua que se habia formado por la humedad que habia alli; me despoje de mi caqueta y ,me gire para que mi espalda se reflejara en aquel charco y me pudiera asegurar de que solo me habia raspado la espalda, mas no fue asi

Tenia un profundo corto que me cruzaba toda la espalda , que sangraba sin cesar

Grite de espanto al ver la gran grieta que atravesaba mi espalda, donde la sangre abundaba

En ese momento me enoje, me puse la chaqueta y sali de la cueva, encontrandome detras de la quimera, seguramente estaba buscandome.

Silve para atraer su atencion, lo cual funciono.

La quimera giro su cabeza felina para mirarme a los ojos directamente; Ambar y escarlata chocaron con la misma intensidad, desafiandose mutuamente.

-Vamos gatito, enseñame de lo que eres capaz...-Le rete miendras adquiria una posicion de combate (la que recordaba de todas las pelis de accion que habia visto)

La bestia se abalanzo sobre mi en un movimiento agil, el que esquive apartandome de su trayectoria mientras agarraba un pedrisco picudo del tamaño de mi mano, pense que podria serme util

No me dio tiempo a incorporarme cuando la cabeza de la serpiente, que tenia como cola, se acercaba a mi como una flecha; No pude esquivarlo apartandome hacia los laterales, por lo que tuve que usar mi unico comodin, el aire

Di un gran salto, posandome sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, la cual se quedo atontada al golpearse contra el suelo en el momento en el que iba a atacarme.

Corri sobre el largo y resvaladizo cuerpo hasta llegar al lomo de la quimera, el cual movia como caballo indomable para que callera, pero mi equilibrio era mayor que su tozudez. En el lomo se encontraba la cabeza del dragon, la cual intentaba alcanzarme con su larga y vispertina lengua

Yo, una vez mas, la esquive con facilidad, pero algo me cogio desprevenido; La lengua se torcio formando una curva, hasta rodearme, entonces me estrangulo todo el cuerpo.

Su lengua me hacia dolorosas quemaduras en mi cuerpo, donde apretaba la lengua

Yo no podia dejar de gritar, lo cual me desesperaba, y eso...me enojaba

_POV NORMAL _

Una corriente que desprendia el cuerpo del oji-rojo consiguio empujar un poco la venenosa lengua del dragon, cuando el cuerpo del susodicho hizo una explosion con la forma de su simbolo elemental, el cual se desvanecio como el humo, que alcanzo la cabeza del dragon, la cual dejo inconsciente

_POV KIDOU_

No se si iba a aguantar mucho mas, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mis movimientos se hacian cada vez mas torpes y mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Tal vez fuera por la gran hemorragia que tenia en la espalda

La quimera seguia con su desbocacion, aun asi me agarre a la melena de la cabeza de leon, la cual era la que controlaba los desquiciados movimientos de la quimera en su conjunto

Ya apenas podia agarrarme, no tenia fuerzas, lo que causo que cayera de la quimera, pero pude detener un poco mi caida, ya que clave la piedra en el ala izquierda, el lado por el que yo caia, rajandola hasta el final, lo que provoco que la quimera diera un fuerte grito mientras yo caia al suelo, quedando tirado en el durante unos instantes, adolorido, pero aun asi volvi a levantarme

Ni siquiera podia apenas pensar en una estrategia, entonces, aproveche las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en lanzar el pedrusco que aun sostenia en mi mano , el cual alcanzo el ojo ambar del leon.

La quimera cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras retrocedia, debia de ser a causa del dolor, cayendo por un precipicio continuo al de antes, pero parecia mas profundo, no se veia el final ya que la oscuridad que habia en este habia teñido el paisaje

Cuando cayo, yo me puse en guardia por si volvia, mas no lo hizo, quiza fue por rajarle un ala anteriormente

Tras esperar 2 minutos aproximadamente, me tranquilize, relajando mis musculos

_POV NORMAL_

En ese entonces aparecio el escaparate por donde habian estado observando todos al de goggles, los cuales lo felicitaban mientras lo celebraban

-¡Estuviste genial, Kidou!- Le respondia con la misma accion que la del de rastas

-Asi se hace hermanito- Grito orgullosa la peli-azul

La peli-lila y el oji-verde solo se miraron con una sonrisa de alegria, mientras que el mayor lo miraba con satisfaccion

El oji-rojo, como ultima accion, enseño el pulgar mientras giñaba el ojo

Eso fue lo ultimo que hizo el de rastas antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente

Todos en la sala se preocuparon y, mientras el mayor apagaba el simulador, los demas entraban en ahora la metalica habitacion en la que el oji-rojo se hayaba inconsciente

-¡Estas bien, Kidou!- Dijo el capitan mientras se agachaba a su lado y lo levantaba un poco por los hombros

-¡¿Como vaa estar bien...?!¡Tiene cortes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo!

-Aki, puedes curarlo, ¿verdad?

-Si, dame uno minutos- La chica se arrodillo frente al de goggles, en el lado contrario al que se encontraba el capitan

La primera, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamnete, posa su mano en el dañado pecho del de rastas, formando un aura dorada alrededor de ambos

En unos segundos, el cuerpo del oji-rojo no tenia un rasguño

-Ya esta- Aviso la chica morena

-Yo me encargo de llevarlo a su habitacion- Dijo emocionado el chico del parche

-No, Sakuma, tu tienes que quedarte conmigo para explicarle lo que paso en la mision al jefe

-Joooo...- El de parche bufo con la boca- ¿No puedes hacerlo tu solo?

-¡No pienso comerme el marron yo solo!

-¡Basta de peleas!- Ordeno seriamente el capitan con el ceño fruncido mientras volteaba la cabeza para encararlos, lo que provoco que el semi-rapado y de parche callaran al momento- Yo lo llevare a su habitacion- Volvio a voltearse para mirar al inconciente oji-rojo

El peli-cafe lo cojio a volantas mientras se incorporaba

-¿Puedo ir con usted, Endou-san?- Pregunto la preocupada peliazul

-Claro- Le dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras los anteriores abandonavan la sala con permiso del mayor, este se acerco al resto, los cuales eran el de mohica, el peliplata, la peli-marron y su hija

-Vosotras podeis daros undescanso, chicas- Dijo sin expresion alguna

-Gracias- Una vez dicho esto, las chicas habandonaron la sala, dejando solos a los exjugadores de Sin Teikoku

-Y vosotros dirigios a mi despacho- Ambos chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA...<em>**

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Por favor decidnos si os a gustado con un comentario ^^

¡JA-NEEEEE!


	19. Chapter 19

¡HOLA TODOS Y SIENTO LA DEMORA!

Perdon por no actualizar antes, esto de volver a clases es horrible, ¡ha sido nada mas empezar y ya estoy estresada!

Antes de empezar os anunciare algo... ¡ EL VIDEOJUEGO DE INAZUMA ELEVEN STRIKERS SE PONDRÁ A LA VENTA EL 28 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2012 (es decir, dentro de 3 dias) EN ESPAÑA (No se si en los demas paises latinos se estrena... ¡espero que si!)!

Bueno... después de este momento de lapsus... ¡la conti!

¡Disfrutenla!

* * *

><p>Titulo: LA MISIÓN DE FUDOU Y SAKUMA <p>

-¡Y vosotros, dirigios a mi despacho!- Ambos chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad

_CON ENDOU Y HARUNA_

Estos entaron en la habitacion del de goggles, ya que la menor tenia la llaves (O mejor dicho, contraseñas piratas) de todas las habitaciones, al igual que todas las gerentes

Endou poso suavemente al de rastas sobre la cama

-Deveriamos dejarlo descansar- Sugirio la peliazul

-Tienes razon, vamonos- Una vez dicho esto, ambos cerraron la puerta tras de si una vez que salieron del lugar, dejando al de rastas a solas 

_CON SAKUMA Y FUDOU_

Estaban sentados en un sillon delante del escritorio donde, tras este, se encontraba el jefe, mirandolos con intriga

-Decidme, cuales fueron esos "inconvenientes"- Fue directo la grano

-Vera... es que...- Hablo timidamente el de parche

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban ambos chicos buscando algo en un acantilado no muy alto, frente al cual habia un gran faro

-Tendria que estar por aqui- Dijo el de parche buscando con la mirada en sus alrededores, al igual que el oji-verde, que se encontraba con el.

-¡Que impuntualidad!- Refunfuño el semi-rapado

-Que eso lo digas tu...- El de parche miro de reojo al chico, el cual lo fulmino con la mirada

-Sabes... creo que esto podria ser una trampa

-¿Como has llegado a esa conclusion?- Dijo el de parche extrañado

-Piensalo... Le dijo al jefe que enviara a alguen a la propia entrada del enemigo para darnos informacion sobre estos

-No sabia que tuvieramos a un topo- Dijo confuso el de parche

-¿Por que sera? talvez por que no lo tenemos- Dijo el oji-verde con ironia

-Que bien que habes benido- Dijo una desconocida voz detras del faro- Sois chicos de Raimon, si no me equivoco

El chicos se pusieron a la defensiva

-Tranquilos... no soy ninguna amenaza para vosotros- El misterioso personaje salio de entre las sombras del faro, acercandose a ellos

Aquel sujeto vestia una capucha color negra junto a una capa, los cuales cubrian todo su cuerpo, incluido su rostro; y lo que mas les impresionaba era que no parecia una persona muy mayor, ya que la voz y la altura parecia de un chico de su edad

-¡Eh... tu!, ¡la distancia, la prudente!- Dijo el oji-verde de manera amenazadora, cual tono iba a conjuto con su intimidante mirada

El encapuchado se paro en seco

-Como querais- El misterioso chico solto una pequeña risita- No pude evitar oir aquello de un "Topo"... hay uno en todo este asunto

-Ve directo al grano... ¿Cual es esa "informacion" que quieres darnos?- Dijo el peliplata de la misma forma que el semi-rapado hizo anteriormente

-Se trata de un amigo vuestro... es un infiltrado de vuestro enemigo

-¡¿QUE?!- Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al oir eso

-Yo que ustedes no me fiaria mucho de vuestros compañeros

-¿Y quien es esa persona?- Dijo el de parche dando unos pasos hacia el anterior con intriga

-Pues...

-¡EH! ¡Vosotros!- Los aludidos voltearon rapidamente para encarar a la persona que los habia llamado

-Es... El oji-verde puso los ojos como platos, al igual que el de parche, al ver a la persona que atrajo su atencion vistiendo el uniforme del enemigo

Los chicos quisieron fijar su vista al encapuchado con el que hablaron anteriormente, pero este ya no estaba, se habia marchado

-¡Marchemonos, Fudou!- Dijo saliedo del trance en el que estaba

Al ver que Fudou no reaccionaba, lo agarro de la muñeca y lo arrastro con el, empezando una persecucion, hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque por el que vinieron, ahi fue donde el oji-verde salio de su trance, empezando a seguir al de parche por su cuenta

El de parche, una vez que se adentraron en el bosque, busco desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse, ya que el enemigo, les pisaba los talones. Entonces encontro, junto a unos arboles un gran espiral color rojizo con nubarrones negros, los cuales giraban alrededor del primero, creando asi un aire escalofriante

Ambos chicos no tenian otra opcion que entrar en ese portal, aunque fuera su perdicion. Ambos se lanzaron al portal, el cual se cerro segundos despues.

Por otro lado, el chico que vestia el uniforme del enemigo los perdio de vista y, maldiciendo, se fue volando, literalmente, del bosque. Pero nadie se percato de que el misterioso chico encapuchado estaba tras el arbol en el que antes se abrio el portal.

El sujeto levanto un poco la cabeza, dejando ver uno de sus ojos, el cual brillo con el reflejo de la luz

_EN EL CUARTEL_

El portal se abrio en el techo de la habitacion del peli-plata, dejando caer a ambos chicos al suelo, el oji-verde en el suelo y de parche encima del susodicho

-¡Quitate de encima, estupido!- El semi-rapado empujo al peliplata, callendo al suelo frente al ojiverde

Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, con la respiracion agitada de tanto correr

De pronto, l oji-verde se incorporo rapidamente, llamando la atencion del peliplata, que seguia tirado en el suelo

-Yo me lo cargo...-Susurro el oji-verde enojado, mas el de parche lo escucho

-Aun no estamos seguros de que el sea del enemigo, no vayas a hacer ninguna tonteria- El peli-plata se incorporo rapidamente para agarrar el brazo del oji-verde, el cual se disponia abandonar la sala en la que se encontraban

-Sakuma... lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, esta claro que es el- Se zafo del fuerte agarre del peli-plata y empezando a caminar a paso rapido en direccion a la sala de simulacion seguido por su compañero de parche

-No te precipites, tiene que haber una explicacion logica- Lo cogio de los hombros y lo apreso contra la pared, quedando ambos chicos mirandose fijamente

-Sueltame, Sakuma- Dijo seriamente el oji-verde sin oponer resistencia

-De acuerdo, iremos a hablar con él, pero civilizadamente... Dejemos que cuente su version de la historia- Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que el de parche escudriñaba los ojos al que tenia preso entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo, intentando averiguar si decia la verdad. Pero cierto chico peli-azul los interrumpio con su presencia

-Ehh... chicos... no es buena idea hacerlo en mitad del pasillo- Sugirio el ex-atleta asustado

-¡Tu!- El oji-verde empujo violentamente al peliplata, el cual callo al suelo, y se acerco rapidamente al chico que lo observaba intimidado

El semi-rapado agarro brutalmente al peli-azul del cuello, elevandolo hacia el techo y golpeandolo fuertemente contra la pared, sin soltarlo

-¡¿Q-que haces Fudou?! ¡Me lastimas!- Se quejo el pelazul adolorido

El de parche, percatandose de la escena que tenia frente a el, reacciono rapidamente, levantandose para intentar alejar la mano del chico al que tenia atrapado el semi-rapado

-¡Fudou sueltalo!- El de parche recibio otro empujon por parte del oji-verde, haciendo que se golpeara con la pared paralela a la que estaban

El ex-capitan de Shin-Teikoku alzo el puño, con la intencion de golpearlo en el rostro

El peli-azul, por su parte cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor

El de parche solo atino a cubrirse los ojos con las manos para evitar ver la escena, suplicando que el oji-verde tuviera al menos un poco de compasion

-¡Como te atreviste a traicionarnos!- Espeto el oji-verde, provocando que el ex-velocista abriera su unico ojo visible extrañado

-No dire a nadie que eres el uke de Sakuma, te lo prometo- Tras el comentario del oji-naranja, el de mohica lo miro extrañado, para despues voltearse a mirar al peliplata, que lo observaba impactado, para despues volver a mirar al primero

El oji-verde alzo mas el puño con la misma intencion que antes, mas no lo golpeo a el, sino que a la pared en la que estaba apoyada el peli-azul, al cual lo rozo con el puño por la corta distancia que existia entre la trayectoria del puño y el rostro del peliazul

Despues de varios segundos sin movimiento alguno, el semi-rapado solto el cuello del oji-naranja, el cual, una vez que callo al suelo, comenzo a respirar agitadamente mientras se sostenia el cuello

Por otro lado, el oji-verde se fue a paso rapido en direccion a la sala de simulacion sin inmutarse a las llamadas del pleli-plata

El de parche se acerco rapidamente al peli-azul, ayudandolo a incorporarse

-Perdonale, Kazemaru... no ha tenido un buen dia

-N-no te preocupes...- Dijo el ex-velocista con dificultad -Es normal que haya actuado asi... despues de todo asi es Fudou. No le ha gustado nada que me enterase de que es uke- Tras el comentario del peli-azul, el peli-plata rio tontamente

-Despues hablamos, Kazemaru... y mantente alejado de Fudou, es peligroso...- El de parche, tras esta ultima frase, le guiño el ojo al peliazul y, sin mas, salio corriendo para alcanzar al oji-verde mientras se despedia del susodicho con la mano

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Y eso es lo que paso...- Dijo el de parche seriamente

-Eh... podrias haberte saltado la ultima parte- Dijo el oji-verde mientras una gotita descendia por su cabeza

-¡Es que me he emocionado!- Dijo con sutipico comportamiento infantil

-Sigo aqui, chicos...- Dijo sin expresion alguna

-¡Si!- Ambos chicos recobraron la compostura algo nerviosos

-Puesto que no habeis conseguido lo que queria, os quedais 3 dias sin merendar

-¡¿Que?!- Se sorprendieron al oir aquello, aunque eran comunes esos castigos

-Lo que oisteis... ahora, retiraos...- Una vez finalizo la orden emepzo a escribir sobre unos papeles, haciendo caso omiso del trauma de los chicos que tenia frente a el

-N-no nos puede hacer esto, si no comemos no tendremos fuerza ni para subir un escalon- Se quejo el oji-verde casi en modo de suplica

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo de la misma forma que su compañero- ¡Nuestro dicho es "Comer, luego existir"!

El adulto solto un pesado suspiro

-Corrijo... Una semana sin merendar... ni cenar

-¡¿Q-QUE..?!- El oji-verde no continuo con su protesta ya que el de parche le cubrio la boca con las manos

El ultimo miro al oji-verde seriamente, dandole a entender a este que no continuara si queria volver a probar un bocado en 2 meses

-De acuerdo, nos marchamos- Dijo el de parche algo asustado

-Con permiso- Dijeron al unisono los jovenes antes de salir por la puerta metalica

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

Espero que les haya gutado

Repito: Siento la demora

Espero sus comentarios ^o^

NOS LEEMOS!


	20. Chapter 20

WIIIIIIII! LLEGO EL DIA!

Al fin la conti, voy a celebrarlo!

Siempre soy feliz despues de los examenes ^.^

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, prometo escribir mas seguido a partir de ahora y no me retrasare y tanto Promesa de fujoshi!

Tambien debo admitir que los comentarios me dieron fuerza para dedicar mucho mas tiempo al fic

Disfutenla tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola! ^^

Titulo: QUIEN ESTA AHI?

-Con permiso- Dijeron al unisono los j venes antes de salir por la puerta met lica

-Fudou -el del parche se dio la vuelta hacia el oji-verde una vez que salieron de la habitaci n- no crees que... -se quedo obsevando a su compa ero que ten a la cabeza agachada- Fudou?

-Espera un momento -dijo con mucha calma, la cual asusto al del parche, cogi una bolsa de bocadillos de donde la ha sacado?, se la llevo a la boca y grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el peliplata retrocediera asustado; La bolsa aumento considerablemente de tama o. Fudou, despu s de un largo rato, alejo la bolsa de sus labios y presiono en el borde de esta para que no se deshinchara, as , sin mas, le dio la bolsa a Sakuma y, relajado, se fue a paso lento, dejando al del parche con un gran signo de interrogaci n sobre la cabeza y con la bolsa en la mano- Hasta luego...

Sakuma, aun confuso, fijo su vista en la bolsa y, curioso, la abri un poco; pero como dice el dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato". Y as fue.

De la bolsa salio una inmensa onda de sonido que avent al pobre chico por los aires, pero lo que realmente extra o al peliplata fue que esa onda parec a un grito de rabia...

EN LA HABITACI N DE KIDOU, EN LA NOCHE

KIDOU'S POV

Abr los ojos lentamente, un ruido raro me hab a despertado.

Me incorpor y me sent en el borde de la cama, estaba hecho polvo, me dol a todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente, la espalda

En ese momento me acorde de todo lo que paso en la sala de simulaci n. Rapidamente, me pongo de pie y me dirijo al espejo que hab a al lado de la c moda, me pongo de espaldas a l y miro; me asusto al ver que no tengo ning n rasgu o, como pudo ser posible? esa marca se me quedar a de por vida!

Miro mi cama y despu s la de mi mejor amigo, me acerco y subo las escaleras de la cama y me percato de que Sakuma estaba sobre ella, profundamente dormido: Esos ronquidos no dicen lo contrario...

Le toco el hombro a Sakuma y lo sacudo un poco, este se queja y me intenta apartar, lo que provoca que casi cayera de la litera de arriba.

Lo intento de nuevo pero con mas fuerza, y al fin lo consegu , veo como abre los ojos, o mejor dicho, el ojo

- K-kidou?- Esta so oliento, en ese momento se levanta de golpe y se tira sobre mi sonriente, y casi vuelvo a caer de la cama

- Menos mal que ya despertaste, Kidou-Chan!- Puede llegar a ser muy pegajoso- Como te encuentras?- Se separa un poco de mi, lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara

-Estoy un poco adolorido, pero por lo dem s, como nuevo- Dije con una sonrisa

- Me alegro!, Como te sientes?

-Te lo acabo de decir, Sakuma

-No tonto, me refiero a como te sientes psiquicamente- Alz una ceja como signo de mi confusi n- Tio, has peleado a muerte contra una Quimera y has ganado!

-... Oh! Es cierto- Digo riendo bobamente- Bueno, pues... me siento... orgulloso, pero, sumando todo lo que esta ocurriendo... confundido

- Confundido?- Pregunta Mi amigo arqueando la ceja

-Si... No se que es todo esto, ni que hago aqu ... ni si quiera se que es lo que soy...- Digo algo triste

- Tranquilo, es solo que no estas acostumbrado. Ninguno de nosotros lo est , solo llevamos aqu un mes m s que t , pero lo sabr mos, asi que no te preo...- Sakuma no termino porque se asut , al igual que yo, al oir un ruido que parec a algo golpeando contra el suelo.

Ambos, asustados, salimos de la habitaci n y nos adentramos en los oscuros pasillos; yo voy en cabeza, mientras que Sakuma esta escondido tras de mi armado con un bate de beisbol.

Bajamos las escaleras, que daba al pasillo principal

Nos exaltamos al oir el mismo ruido, pero esta vez sabemos de donde proviene: De la cocina.

Nos pegamos a los laterales de la puerta de la cocina, que est cerrada, los ruidos eran mas claros, es como si estuvieran robando.

Sakuma y yo nos miramos y el asiente como se al de que entrasemos y yo lo imito.

Me coloco ante la puerta y Sakuma alza el bate, preparados para entrar

Entonces doy una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriendola violentamente y Sakuma se lanza como loco al sujeto, al cual solo se le ve su silueta. Yo observaba como Sakuma lo apaleaba como un poseso mientras que el otro intentaba defenderse mientras se quejaba. La verdad es que la voz me resulta familiar

- Sakuma, para ya, que lo vas a matar! -Pido acercandome a el para intentar separar a mi compa ero de aquel sujeto.

- No! Me da igual si lo mato, es un ladr n!

- No soy...! -el individuo comenz a hablar, pero es interrumpido por Sakuma, que le acest otro golpe con el bate en la cabeza, dejandolo completamente K.O.

Entonces me percato en que aquella persona no mueve ya musculo alguno. Dejandome llevar por el p nico de que Sakuma se lo hubiera cargado, corro a encender la luz lo mas r pido que pude. Una vez lo hice me gire para verlos, y me espante, junto a Sakuma (cosa que adivine por su expresi n horrorizada), al ver al pobre chico tulip n, inconsciente, los ojos abiertos, la lengua fuera a un lado de la boca, que estaba entreabierta y un mont n de moratones por toda la cara... bueno, el cuerpo.

FIN KIDOU'S POV

NORMAL'S POV

- Pero qu has hecho?!- Grita el de rastas horrorizado

- Me he cargado a Burn!- Responde el peliplata igual de alterado

- Eso ya lo veo, era una pregunta ret rica!- Grita con el ce o fruncido en de rastas, que sigue algo shockeado

- Tengo una idea...!- El peliplata abraza al de goggles por la cintura y dice: Enterremos el cad ver y... Huyamos... Huyamos Kidou... huyamos y vivamos los dos apartados de la civilizaci n, solo vivos por el amor!

- De eso nada, antes con Fudou!- Dice mientras intenta separarse del peliplata, lo cual lo consigue al instante

- Que dices de mi?!- Aparece el oji-verde asomando la cabeza por la puerta sin expresion, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Aaaaahhh!- Gritan el de rastas y el de parche al oir al semi-rapado

- Aaaaahhh!- Grita el semi-rapado como acto reflejo

- Aaaaahhh!- Ahora el que grita es Burn, el cual se acaba de despertar de golpe a la vez que se quedaba sentado en el suelo

En ese momento los cuatro gritan otra vez por acto reflejo

- UUUHH! Que intenso!- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de tonto

- Burn!- Le rega an los exjugadores de Teikoku

- Que?!- Dice sintiendose algo ofendido

- Podeis explicarme que ha pasado?- Dice el semi-rapado mientras se sostiene el pecho con la mano aun afectado por el susto

-Que fue esos gritos- Aparece el mayor de los Fubuki algo alterado por la puerta

- Venga!, Y qui n m s?!- Dice el peliplata con sarcasmo

De repente alguien se asoma por detr s de la nevera, a la cual todos le daban la espalda, llamando toda la atenci n con una nica palabra susurrada

-Yo...

En ese momento, todos los aludidos tienen un escalofrio que les recorre todo el cuerpo, seguido de un grito un sono

- Midorikawa?!- gritan todos al unisono

- Q-que haces detr s del refrigerador?- Dice el peliplata aun temblando, mientras lo se ala con el dedo

-Es que he tenido una pesadilla y tenia miedo de estar en mi habitaci n... -Dijo debilmente mientras se oculta un poco m s tras la nevera

- Por Kami, que has so ado?!- Pregunta asustado el oji-verde

-Que mi habitaci n explota- Dice saliendo de detr s del refrigerador mientras se tapaba los oidos

En ese momento una gran explosi n se olle desde unos pisos mas arriba

- Q-Que ha pasado!- Dice Kidou mientras se agarraba fuertemente al de parche

En el momento en el que el sonido y los temblores se detienen hay un corto silencio

-El poder de Midorikawa consiste en sue os premonitorios- Dice el de parche en un susurro para no romper aquel abrumador silencio

- Que?.. E-entonces tus sue os se hacen realidad? en serio?- Dice el de las rastas m s que sorprendido

- A que mola!- Dice el chico helado entusiasmado

- no, no mola!- Recibe como respuesta por parte de todos los presentes menos por el de goggles, que por su parte, esta sorprendido

- Que es ese escandalo!- Se escucha una voz masculina hacercandose a la cocina

-O-Ohh- Dicen todos al unisono algo asustados

Desde una ventana que miraba hacia el oscuro bosque, se podia destacar una silueta sobre una rama, observandolo todo

-Que interesante...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, no ha sido muy largo, pero espero que os haya gustado

Como os prometi anteriormente, prometo actualizar mas seguido, gracias a todos por su paciencia

Recuerden que los coentarios me dan animos para sequir el fic, no les decepcionar !

NOS LEEMOS! ^^ 


	21. Chapter 21

KONICHI-WA!

Gracias a tod s por su paciencia y me disculpo por la impuntualidad

Aquí traigo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste ^^

PD: A partir de este capi aparecerán nuevos personajes, inventados por nosotras, ya que nos quedamos sin personajes monos de IE, espero que no sea una molestia para los lectores

Dichos personajes serán llamados por sus nombres desde el principio

Bueno, ya no distraigo mas, disfruten!

* * *

>Título: PRIMER DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO<p>-Qué interesante...- Sin decir nada más, aquél sujeto se desvaneció como el humo.<p>

_DE VUELTA EN LA COCINA_

-¡¿Qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?!- dice frustrado el jefe.

Nadie contestó, dando a entender al mayor que no tenían excusas.

-Volved a la cama, o si no, os castigare- Sin más, salió de la cocina, perdiéndose en los oscuros pasillos.

-Bueno, hasta las 9:00- dijo el semi-rapado con su singular tono desinteresado siguiendo los pasos de su jefe para volver a su habitación.

-Vámonos nosotros también- dijo el de goggles mirando a su amigo peli-plata.

Antes de que pudieran irse, el peli-verde apareció ante ellos.

-Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros? ¡No quiero dormir con Burn y Gazelle!, ¡me golpean en sueños!- El chico helado se lanzó a los brazos del peli-plata de forma caprichosa.

-¡No es cierto!- intervino el oji-ámbar -¡Tú te pones en medio!- Sacudió la mano con desdén -Pero si te quedas con ellos por mí mejor. Buenas noches- El chico tulipán abandonó la sala encaminándose a su habitación, algo adolorido cabe destacar...

-¿Entonces puedo?- insistió el peli-verde suplicante.

-Ehh... De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema- contestó el de rastas con una sonrisa.

-Entonces vámonos ya si no queremos un castigo- dijo el peli-plata intentando zafarse del abrazo del peli-verde, el cual estaba pegado al primero como si fuera una lapa.

Los tres fueron hacia la habitación de los ex-jugadores de Teikoku, para dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Mañana sería un día duro...

_EN ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN OTRO LUGAR_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado?- pregunta un hombre con voz altanera, sentado en un gran sillón, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Kudou los tiene totalmente controlados, algunos están confundidos y otros no se lo toman en serio. Yo pienso que tendríamos que atacarles ya y nuestra victoria será perfecta- propuso el chico que estaba de pie unos pasos cerca de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Idiota!- Ante tal reacción, el menor retrocedió un poco, asustado- ¡Nunca subestimes al enemigo! Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de qué son capaces. Recibiré información de nuestro topo...- dijo para sí mismo el hombre, tranquilizándose un poco -Y otra cosa; ¿cómo puedes darte esos aires diciéndome lo que tú crees conveniente? Aquí mando yo y se hace lo que YO crea conveniente. Y yo que pensaba que podrías serme útil, Sain... La próxima enviare a Destra, él hace todo lo que yo ordeno sin pensar en nada más. No como tú.

El de la trenza quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su superior.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Acaso insinúa usted que él es mejor que yo?!- se quejaba frustrado el chico.

-Me lo acabas de demostrar, ¡ahora largo!- El chico tuvo que tragarse las palabras que tenía en mente y, conteniendo su rabia, abandonó la sala.

El hombre suspiró desilusionado cuando perdió de vista al ángel.

-Maldita sea... Ahora tendré que llamar a algún poseedor de la naturaleza, está claro que los demás no sirven para nada- susurró con seriedad. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos mostró una sonrisa de malas intenciones -Genda Kojirou...

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

El oji-verde estaba profundamente dormido sobre su cama. En ese momento nadie se atrevería a despertar al malhumorado Fudou Akio, porque sabían las consecuencias que eso conllevaba... a excepción de una persona.

_FUDOU'S POV_

En un momento inesperado, alguien tocó un silbato cerca de mi oído izquierdo, haciéndome despertar con dolor de oído acompañado de un gran susto, aunque tendría que estar acostumbrado.

-¡Venga, despierta bella durmiente!- canturreó divertida la chica que estaba ante mí, con una estúpida gran sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

-¡Honoka, ya estoy harto de esta broma, cualquier día me dejas sordo!- me quejé muy enojado.

-Pues aprende a despertarte tú solo, que si no llegarás tarde al entrenamiento.

-¡Son las 6:00 de la mañana, siempre me llamas a esa hora y el entrenamiento es a las 9:00!- Ella simplemente me ignoró y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Ella era Honoka, la chica que nos entrenará en las artes marciales. Es muy bromista y siempre está sonriendo, parece que nunca se toma nada en serio. Para ser una "profesora" es muy joven, tiene 16 años. ¿Por qué diablos tengo que obedecer a una niñata que es un año más pequeña que yo?. Sólo han pasado tres semanas desde que llegué aquí y ya estoy exasperado de ella. ¡¿Por qué la ha tomado conmigo?!

Después de arreglarme fui al comedor a desayunar. Allí estaba Honoka, con una sonrisa de boba. Ella sabía que yo ya estaba allí aunque no me mirase.

El lugar era una habitación de forma rectangular. La sala no tenía ventanas y era normal, sólo las habitaciones tenían ventanas, ya que todo menos las éstas estaban bajo tierra.

-Buenos días- dije neutral. Allí sólo estaban las cuatro profesoras y dos o tres de mis compañeros. Normal, era muy temprano.

Me senté junto a Atsuya, Tsunami y Tachimukai. Son con los que más me relaciono de todos...

-No se te ve buena cara, ¿Honoka te ha vuelto a despertar de forma horrible?- Dijo Tsunami divertido. Yo sólo lo miré y después empecé a comer el plátano que tenía en las manos y que me suelo tomar para desayunar acompañado de un vaso de leche.

En ese momento se oyó como el extraterrestre de pelo verde vino corriendo por el pasillo hasta esconderse debajo de una de las mesas que estaban en el comedor. Parecía asustado. Unos segundos más tarde apareció el idiota de Sakuma gritando a Midorikawa, cabreado. Estos dos se despiertan con energía...

-¡Midorikawa, reza lo que sepas!- empezó a buscar desesperado al pobre chico- ¡Te encontré!

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Perdóname, no lo hice a propósito!- En ese momento aparece Inuko detrás de ellos y agarra a Sakuma antes de que hiciera una de sus afeminadas locuras.

-Oye, oye... ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo la chica lobo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ha manchado mi cabello de helado de chocolate, y me duché ayer por la noche!

-¡Pero fue sin querer!- se defendió el chico.

-¡Pero a quién se le ocurre guardar un helado de CUCURUCHO debajo de la almohada!

Después del espectáculo montado por dos idiotas, todo volvió a la normalidad, y siguieron charlando y comiendo tranquilamente.

Más tarde aparece un tercer idiota, Kidou, que aún se veía algo adormilado, y milagrosamente, no llevaba su cabello atado ni sus goggles, y se veía... ¿raro?

Kidou se sentó frente a mí. Estaba hablando con Tsunami, pero me atreví a interrumpir.

-Por cierto, Kidou-kun, ¿por qué no te has puesto tus estúpidos accesorios?

-¡No son estúpidos! No los llevo porque Kudou dijo que me sería mas cómodo pelear si no llevo nada molesto encima.

-... Aun así sigues pareciendo un idiota- dije secamente, pero él no contestó.

El desayuno concluyó y todos estábamos en la sala de simulación, donde todos pasamos la horrible prueba de la Quimera, aunque no soy el único que piensa que es horrible: Kidou estaba pálido, está claro que no querrá volver a repetirla en su corta vida... Sí, no durará mucho frente al enemigo.

-Os he traído aquí porque es vuestro primer día de entrenamiento y os presentaré a quiénes serán vuestras tutoras y las conozcáis a fondo, y también para avisar de que el entrenamiento será de lunes a viernes a las 9:00 de la mañana y los sábados a las 5:00 de la tarde. Ahora os dejaré a cargo de las tutoras. Que tengan un buen día- Sin decir nada más, el jefe salió de la sala, dando paso a cuatro chicas.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron hasta quedar frente a nosotros.

-Hola a todos, nosotras, como dijo anteriormente Kudou-san, somos las responsables de vuestra educación física y mental- dijo la más tímida, Fumika, a la vez que se esconde un poco tras las demás.

-¡Y vamos a ser muy estrictas!- dijo de forma burlona la peor de todas, Honoka. ¡Cómo la odioooo!

-Y no olvidéis tener marcado en todo momento el número del hospital... o el de la funeraria- dijo otra de ellas por lo bajito... Sakura, ella no es como Honoka, no grita lo que sea, pero las 2 son "el duo fujoshi".

-¡Dejad de enrollaros y empezad de una buena vez a presentaros!- dijo enojada la última de las chicas, Inuko, es la más gruñona.

-¡No te pongas así, Inuko!- dijo Sakura de forma graciosa, la nombrada sólo apartó la mirada con un ligero gruñido.

-Venga, no os peleéis- dijo Fumika con voz asustada.

-Me presento, soy Suzuno Honoka, como se puede ver soy la prima pequeña de Suzuno Fuusuke...- dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo- Seré vuestra profesora de artes marciales, no voy a cortarme un pelo por vosotros, así que tendréis que poneros a mi nivel y... Va, se me olvidó lo que iba a decir... Bueno, da igual, pues eso.

-Bueno, creo que me toca- dijo Fumika de forma tierna -Em... mi nombre es Koizumi Fumika, encantada de conoceros. Yo voy a enseñaros la meditación. pondré vuestra concentración ¡al máximo! para que consigáis un mayor rendimiento en las batallas- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy emocionada -Mi poder es la telepatía, así que cuidado con lo que pensáis- Entonces se calló -!Aaahh! No soy pija, no pienses eso, Sakura.

-Yo no pensé eso. Bueno es mi turno. Mi nombre es Nanashi Sakura, y os enseñaré a invocar y a controlar vuestros poderes, porque está claro que no lo sabéis hacer. Seguro que salen así sin más... Bueno, continuo. Mi poder es la modificación de la temperatura, tanto la temperatura exterior como la interior.

-Sólo quedo yo- Entonces carraspeó -Espero que esto os quede bien clarito, porque paso de repetirlo otra vez. Mi nombre es Higurashi Inuko y yo entrenaré esos cuerpos debiluchos, es decir, seré vuestra entrenadora y os lo digo ya: no seré blanda con nadie, si no hacéis lo que os digo -se truena los nudillos- preparaos para los minutos más largos y dolorosos de vuestras cortas y patéticas vidas.

Parecen blandas, aunque dicen que serán estrictas. De Honoka y... emm, e Inuko me lo creo pero de las otras dos no sé yo.

Fumika es una chica tímida y simpática a la que le gusta mucho estar en compañía. En cierto modo es una de las mas serias e inteligentes... Y parece también una chica muy sensible e inocente, y un poco pija.

Sakura es una chica con una personalidad parecida a la de Honoka, también es una fujoshi como ella, es una chica alegre pero también es seria en su momento y, no sé porqué, pienso que va a dar más problemas que ayudar.

Inuko... Vale, ni es humana ni es lobo, es como una mezcla entre Fubuki y Atsuya... más mezcla todavía, algunas veces le gusta estar en compañía y otras estar sola, parece gruñona y seguro que es raro verla sonreír. Yo pienso y deseo que no sea fujoshi como las otras dos. En fin, puede que sea seria pero... los chuchos son cariñosos.

Me da la impresión de que nos están analizando a cada uno... Aunque dos de ellas parece que están mirándonos de forma clasificadora; otra, de forma nerviosa y la otra nos mata prácticamente con la mirada. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa Fumika?, simplemente nos puede leer los pensamientos y no veo nada de malo en ello, a no ser que estén pensando en algo traumatizante.

_FIN FUDOU'S POV_

-Y una cosita más; esta sala de simulación en la que estamos, que es tan hermosa, la hemos creado nosotras, con el magnífico nombre de habitación 4D- En ese momento Sakura siente como si todos la quisieran matar con la mirada -La que creó a la quimera fue Honoka- dijo de inmediato al intuir su muerte muy cercana.

-Mejor sigo yo- dijo Fumika -. Cada vez que superéis un nivel os haremos un examen aquí- más de uno por poco se desmaya -y será claramente más difícil que la prueba de la Quimera -Vale, ahora los que no se han desmallado han muerto, seguro.

-Me encantará ver como caéis uno tras otro ante mis hermosas criaturas... Jujuju... -dijo Honoka de forma maliciosa.

-Y después, serviremos sus cadáveres para los sobrevivientes...- dijo Inuko de forma siniestra mientras todos retrocedían asustados -Qué era broma... -dijo sonriendo inocentemente- Aunque lo de Honoka no...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, terminado todo esto, ¡a entrenar!- exclamó alzando el puño animada -. Contra antes mejor.

-Os explicaré cómo lo haremos a diario: Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos. Cada uno realizará ejercicios específicos con cada una de nosotras, e irán cambiando de entrenamiento por hora. Son dos entrenamientos por cada una en total- dijo Honoka con cara de estar disfrutando antes de empezar.

-Serán cuatro entrenamientos muy intensos, así que id preparándoos- le siguió Sakura a Honoka.

-Y las ocho peores horas de vuestra vida...- murmuró Inuko de forma siniestra acompañada de una sonrisa psicópata.

A los lados de las chicas aparecieron Fuyuka, Aki y Haruna con unos papeles en mano que dieron a las tutoras. Las dos gerentes del Raimon fueron a unirse con todos, puesto que Aki y Haruna tienen que entrenar también. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, ¿verdad?

-A continuación, diremos los grupos que os corresponde- dijo Inuko con su tono serio.

-Endou Mamoru, Tsunami Jousuke, Sakuma Jirou, Midorikawa Ryuuji- leyó Fumika en la hoja que estaba sujetando.

-Fudou Akio, Fubuki Atsuya, Nagumo Haruya (Burn), Goenji Shuuya- pasó lista Honoka de la misma forma que la más pequeña.

-Fubuki Shirou, Kidou Yuuto, Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazelle), Kino Aki- dijo Inuko.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tachimukai Yuuki, Otonashi Haruna, Tobitaka Seiya- nombró Sakura.

Cada grupo se marchó con la persona que los habían nombrado hacia una distinta dirección.

* * *

>CONTINUARA...<p>Espero que les haya gustado! ^^<p>

Tarde un poco en corregirlo, pero menos mal que una amiga (Y una colaboradora de este fic), me ayudó, aunque se puso pesada con los signos de puntuacion ¬¬U

Ya tengo la mitad del proximo capi, lo subire e semanas, espero que aun les quede paciencia

Y respecto a lo del entrenamiento... los votos estubieron reñidos, aunque no hacia falta que los enviaran en MP, si querian podrian haberlo escrito en comentarios ^^U

Gracias y NOS LEEMOS! 


End file.
